


Sword Art in Darkness

by Reality_Deviant



Category: Hunter: The Reckoning, Mage: The Ascension, Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), Vampire: The Masquerade, Werewolf: The Apocalypse, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 32,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reality_Deviant/pseuds/Reality_Deviant
Summary: What if SAO happened not in a standard normal environment, but at the background of the 'World Of Darkness? What of the dark beings directly involved in it? The Virtual world is the best masquerade, but what happens when the time is for the masks to fall? This is set in OWOD, and directly post SAO arc.
Relationships: Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Yuuki Asuna | Asuna
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Argo

Argo loved watching the sunset and sunrise.  
Even as she was made unable to do so for the past millenia.

It was the main reason she was so interested in FullDive. That was why she arranged for her name to be added to the beta tester list.  
She really missed the sun.

The lack of her powers, influence and anything else that was the domain of those of her dark nature only encouraged her-a Challenge!

Even the shocking scheme of Kayaba-which truly surprised her, a first this century-was something she deemed worth the price of a chance to see the glorious sun, and feel its warmth on her skin, to temporarily live as mortal human without the limitations of the curse of her kind.

as one who dealt with Kindred and Kuei-jin politics for many centuries, it wasn't difficult to set herself as THE information broker, and go about controlling info. Argo actually distributed accurate information, as she Did want to get out someday-as she could not leave her territory unguarded for too long.

It was a most difficult task to be a Kindred master in a country mostly controlled by the Asian variant.

Yet her weakened state inside the game of SAO was as mortal as all other players, and just as vulnerable.  
Kirito-an aquetance whom she enjoyed talking with and teasing in the beta- save her from what might have been her death in the game-and she was loath to be the example of how Kayaba's booby-trapped helms effected a vampiric victim.  
The uncertainty wasn't worth her unlife.

Kirito became a close ally and friend to her during the time spent in Aincred, and she came to like Asuna as well-who was as radiant and beautiful as the sun Argo missed so much, especially when the Black swordsman made her smile.  
Kirito and Asuna made such a cute couple that it made Argo feel like a teen, cheering on her friend and her crush.

It was great to be free from the responsibilities of her station and behave like a kid again, with much less worries over things like decorum and appearance- she still looked like a teenage Japanese girl, and the situation in SAO was not as hard on her as Kindred life over the years. Kine just weren't as vicious as Kindred and Kuei-Jin.

When she heard the announcement about the game being cleared -she was investigating a tip about a special rare drop-Argo had no doubt that it was Kirito, again-whom she now owed twice.

As she opened her eyes in the real world for the first time in two years, It took her a few moments to get used to her true body and power. Having recognized the bedroom in one of her safe-houses, she inspected herself, and grimaced upon the thin starved body she saw.

AS she redressed herself in a pretty silk kimono from previous century, and went to see her retainers, thankful her nature allowing her to at least keep the dignity of walking unaided.

"Mistress!" her Childe exclaimed as she entered the study, "You are finally awake! We were worried! you must be thirsty- Shiro-bring the mistress some refreshments at once- the ones from the stash!"

"How is our situation?" she asked, feeling back in her 'Dark master' role again after her bi-yearly reprieve.

"Surprisingly well, Himura-san declared that you allowed him to take temporary command to test him, and handled the territory well, it has cost us, but we lost not a single meter to the Kuei-Jin, he even went on about Bushido to justify the replacement in a way that had them feeling smug."

"It was a good choice to embrace that Samurai century and a half ago. I am pleased to find it well handled-now it is time to deal with the other matters. Prepare a car, and find me the all possible information about the SAO incident we have. Call the men to find anything else they can."

"Mistress? You need something from them? I thought it was over."

"I have some debts to repay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted a to write post SAO scene where one of Kirito's female 'friends' is someone important, and has bodyguards and money, as well as other influence-and this was the first idea that my muse gave me, strangely enough. Also there weren't any crossovers between those two fandoms from what i checked.


	2. Klein

Tsuboi Ryotaro, also known among some as the samurai Klein, liked computer games, and enjoyed them;

MMORPG was a fun way to play together, as well as develop teamwork, and certain games were an interesting and unique training.

His group often took games with either monsters like werewolves or vampires or demons, or urban warfare. Though fantasy meant more close quarters combat, and a guilty pleasure besides. At least for him.

It took time to convince the rest of the admittedly small pack-couple of similar minded fellows more than a true pack, but he never regretted it, until SAO.

It also allowed better common ground and sociability with the Kinfolk, and some close friends that were ignorant of the 'World of Darkness'.

SAO as supposed to be fun, as well as a demonstration of the idea to the others. And an introduction into the infant world of VR.

It ended up proving all these points, and imitating real combat, at least some aspects of it, even if it was the medieval version-better then he hoped.

It also ended up with himself and his group trapped.

He wheeled his wheelchair towards the table where the core of Fuurinkazen- his pack and their Kinfolk were, all 5 of them.

"Hi guys, good to see you all for real after two years."

"Very funny, Tsuboi."

He then felt something and at the questioning look was answered by Harry one.

"Just something to keep the ears of anyone listening in buzzing. So what did you want, oh fearless leader?"

"I got a call, or more precisely a spirit message, from the brass last night-it waited till I was awoken and alone, and approached as soon as I was. They are very displeased by our failure to do our job, for the last two years, and the only reason we aren't in trouble seems to be that there wasn't any trouble or anything worth reporting.

On a different note, and this is something private to the group, I don't know about you, but I want to find Kirito In Real Life-it was thanks to the kid that I got a hang on things so fast, and got in time to save Isshin from becoming a wolf eaten by wolf. Not to mention the times you were there-clearing the game included. We owe him and he may as well be honorary Kinfolk as far as I'm concerned, maybe even honorary pack mate."

"Err… boss", Dale said, uncertain. "I got in touch with a high school friend", "more like an ex-girlfriend"- Dynamm commented. "And looked for him. I may have a name. I don't disagree with you, but the one I checked out- the kid normal, but the neighborhood smells of Leeches."

"Well", Harry one commented, "We already got half the pack as Kinfolk, and no sane pack would want Ryotaro or Isshin in it. Might as well break all rules and be invite the kid to join.

Sides, he was good at thinking outside the box, and almost as awesome as me."

Nods to the idea and jeers towards the man known on the guild roster as Harry one followed.

And so, Ryotaro Tsuboi, Known in some circles as Klein, and in others yet as a Garou Ragabash of the waxing moon, discussed the Bro who helped them in the two lost years, where they lacked the abilities that were in their blood, and were lost and confused, hoping that Kirito won't end up dead, or worse, a Leech himself, if Dale's friend was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to polish the chapter, but this was the best i could- the muse was a miser in regards to Garou. and unlike the vampire- whom i know through 2 VTM computer games ( which were my intro into world of darkness), i got little source material-and it's mostly online wikies.


	3. The Sister

Suguha was having a strange day.

No, the entire time since her brother Kazuto finally awoke from his SAO forced coma was strange.

First her Onii-chan was strange, in ways that were new and different, and she couldn't understand even after playing a VRMMORPG herself for once. And later after he talked with a government man about the SAO Incident; he seemed pleased by something, and hopeful.

That evening she happened to see a fancy car, with black tinted windows pass by in the street, uncommon to that neighborhood.

The car was soon gone, but a strange feeling seemed to remain.

Then there was the strange suited man she spotted outside the street the next night. He looked like overdressed Yakuza in western movies, and seemed to be searching for something. Maybe the rich people who drove by the day before?

Then Kazuto had a meeting with the government guy about SAO again and only returned at night, when even their Mom was already home. Mom was about to scold the boy, only to stop upon noticing his face, and ask, worried, what's wrong. His eyes were red, and his mood ruined.

He seemed to brood after that. He refused to tell what was wrong.

And just today, as she was returning from school, she was almost certain that she saw a wolf- real wolf- hiding in the bushes and watching the street.

She almost had a heart attack. When she blinked-there was no one there, yet she was sure, well, pretty sure, that she didn't imagine the beast.

Suguha only learned about Asuna later. When Kazuto wanted to go somewhere, and she insistently tagged alone.

She was first surprised to see him going to the Hospital where he himself lay for two whole years. Hearing him ask about another Patient in the lobby confused her.

The discovery that the patient was a VIP-which she concluded from the location of the room-was a surprise.

The discovery that it was a girl was even more shocking. An admittedly very pretty girl.

Her somewhat shy and reclusive brother than took the girl's hand in his own, and started talking. only then did Suguha noticed the helm on her head-like the one that stole her Onii-chan so long ago.

Kazuto started talking. "Hi, Asuna…"

He introduced the girls to each other and, and Sugu learned that this was another SAO survivor, one still trapped. That apparently around three hundred of them have yet to be logged off.

That her shy older brother who used to shut himself in and socialize through computers-and mostly games at that, who was way too young to be interested in girls back then, seemed to care ,and even love that girl-that radiant sleeping beauty, with long pretty chestnut hair, who seemed a bit older then appropriate for her Onii-chan (or maybe that was only because, in her head, when she pictured the two as a couple, she saw Kazuto as he was once-before he closed his eyes one night for what was an eighth of his life and felt like an eternity to her).

It was confusing and hurt that the brother, cousin, or whatever Kazuto was to her left her confused about how she felt towards him, and now he had a girl he clearly felt so strongly about.

When the visit ended, and they were on their way home, someone called Kazuto, only she was certain she misheard, or they called some other name. Still her Brother turned around, and a moment later so did she.

They were greeted by a scruffy looking guy, brown haired and unshaven, with a face like a thug and a bandanna on his head.

Was he connected to the Yakuza guy that other night? Just what did her Onii-chan do? Just how did he end up in such dubious company?

However Kazuto seemed surprised, but in a good way. And greeted the stranger warmly.

"And who are you?" she turned her attention to the newcomer, pointedly reminding the two that they have yet to include her into the introduction.

As her brother presented her as the younger sister the street delinquent looking guy greeted her with a warm look in his eyes.

"Hey , I'm Tsuboi Ryotaro. You can call me Klein-friends of my Bro here are my friends."


	4. Kirito

Kirigaya Kazuto, the Black Swordsman Kirito, loved games, and spent most of his free time in front of a computer. Mostly in various MMORPG's, and when the fulldive technology and NerveGear finally came about-he was glad to get into the Beta, and later to nag his mother (aunt-his real mother was dead) and immerse himself into Aincred.

Then Kayaba dropped his announcement, and everything went to hell.

He was glad that it has finally ended, only…

Only now he was confused.

The awakening after the Log Off was confusing, as his failure to find Asuna when he rose in the hospital.

Returning back to his family was awkward and weird.

The instincts that were a necessity for a SAO clearer to survive the unpredictable new surprises and monsters all but screamed at him that something was wrong, and that he was followed, on more than one occasion, only for him to fail to spot the follower.

It was like someone had a 'hiding' skill they have grinded to the max.

A stray comment of his sister Sugu about big dogs around the neighborhood only added to the unease. And he once spied, from his peripheral vision some stranger looking at him oddly.

The second meeting with Kikouka was a disaster.

Kazuto came expecting the news that would allow him to call Asuna-only to discover that she, and around 300 others, have yet to awake.

It took much for him to not fall to pieces right then and there.

He was very grateful for the address of the hospital she was in though, and even agreed to the offer of having the man give a ride to there, as well as talk the nurses into allowing the boy to visit the still lost girl.

He has stayed in that room for a long time, and returned home fairly late.

For some reason, he felt as if someone was watching him all the way back, his instincts warning of something.

The next day there was a strange phone call, where some stranger asked for him by name, and started asking strange things.

Much later, when he wanted to go visit Asuna again, Sugu insisted on accompanying him, and Kazuto had no will left to deny her.

He even 'introduced' her to the unconscious sleeping beauty that he promised to find after SAO. at least now his sister won't keep asking him the reasons for his behavior, and undoubtedly report her findings to their, her, parents-thus sparing him the need to tell, to explain his painful failure to keep his word, and why it agonized him so.

He turned his head searchingly, when, on their way back, he heard someone calling 'Kirito', still too used to it being his name.

He was surprised, and for a moment weary, by the thuggish looking man, until the caller got close enough to be recognized. Klein had the same exactly face In Real Life. His greeting towards them was very friendly. More so then the loner Kazuto was used to IRL, face to face, before SAO.

Klein, or, as he introduced himself outside the Game of Hundred floors and arts of Swords, Tsuboi Ryotaro, stuck to them and insistently joined them as they went to the shopping Suguha insisted upon, and all but escorted them home, telling Kirito to call him next time he went to visit Asuna- as Furinkazen wanted to visit her as well, and inviting the siblings to dinner the next day-Kirito was too young to buy a Beer.

The next day, Kle-Ryotaro met him together with Dale, and the two all but dragged him to a health food place of some kind, and did their usual amusing antics-and the food was nice, as well as paid by them. only much later-as they seemed to have decided to spend the day in his company, did he notice that it distracted him from Asuna.

That ruined the moment, and their company was only made a bit more bearable, when Klein decided to accompany his 'Black Sword Bro' to the hospital, under an excuse of something about both leading guilds in SAO, and something… Kirito didn't pay it attention, but found himself grateful for the company, as they entered the room the Sub Commander of the 'Knights of Blood' was in.

Other members of Klein's guild kept bumping into him on the street, and after enthusiastic greeting, insistently accompanying him. That behaviout, and even the feeling of constantly being around such social and sociable people, being the center of their attention was strange experience to the solitary Kazuto.

He later got an Email from Agil (and how the later knew of his Email address was unknown), calling him to visit a 'Dicey Café' at the supplied address and that he would want to talk about something. ending with the phrase 'you won't regret coming'.

Needless to say, Kirito was confused.


	5. Gather Around

It took some time finding the 'Dicey Café' and by the time he did, it was already dark. When he approached the doors, he saw a note on the door 'Agil's shop'-that hinted at it being the right place.

Kazuto took a deep breath, and as he was about to enter, heard a familiar call behind him.

"Hey Bro, wait for me".

It was Klein, again. Though wondering about why Fuurinkazan seemed to stalk him was secondery compared to what he hoped and suspected Agil wanted to talk about-something about SAO, likely something important.

It was a normal Café they entered, though it seemed to be mostly empty, with the familiar shape of Agil manning the counter.

"Kirito-is that you?! Klein, I didn't expect you to come as well. Come in, come in-have something to drink, first one is on the house."

Though he was wheeling around in a wheelchair and thinner, Agil was as Imposing and big as ever, And seemed overjoyed at their presence.

Klein took a beer-he was about to reach for an expensive brand, only to stop and take the more common, cheap one-under the glare of Agil. Kirito asked for tea.

"I'm glad the Email address was accurate, Kirito and I would have contacted Fuurinkazan too, later, if I knew how."

"I'm surprised you managed to find me, Agil-how did you know the contact info, and what did you want to tell me? Kirito wondered.

"That's thanks to Argo-remember her? She found me, and wanted me to contact you, did you, but she supposed to be here soon, so she can tell you herself."

Just as he uttered those words, someone else entered- though it was not the Information Broker Kazuto expected to appear, after waiting for the perfect time to make an entrance.

The familiar face of the leader of the biggest guild in Aincred greeted them, followed by his second in command.

"I hope we aren't late", Thinker said, "An Info Broker that had a reputation in SAO contacted and asked us to come here."

As the two set, joining the table of the two clearers, Yulier started the conversation with a smile.

"So how are you, Kirito-kun?" his response was a tightening of his fist and a tight "Fine".

She dropped the subject (and the smile).

Soon the former axe wielding Tank excused himself, claiming to need to go to the back of the café for a moment, and asking Kirito to keep an eye on the front. A few moments later, laid back Klein put his drink down, and tensed, as if preparing for a fight, in a way that hinted on a powerful muscular build under the loose, baggy clothes, his eyes suddenly focusing on the direction Agil just disappeared to.

A European man, clean shaven and wearing a tuxedo business suit with a black tie, entered from that direction, and after a look at the gathered SAO survivors, went to the other occupied tables, and at each one he looked at the seated occupants, and said talked with them a bit, after which, they would pull their cellphones, and turn them off.

At the last table, where a single man sat, the man just stood up, and after some parting words, a quiet reply that Kazuto was too far to hear, stood up and left.

The man than took the seat of the one that just left, and sat comfortably, as if waiting for something.

It was only than that Kirito noticed that Ryotaro held the metal handles of his chair with enough strength that they bent slightly. Such an act was likely to require quite a great deal of force, and seemed somewhat inhuman. And was it just him, or did Klein just Growl?

Kirito shook his head to get rid of the strange thoughts, and when he resumed his gaze towards the back, a short figure was approaching them.

Only to stop, and seemingly take a second look at the leader of Fuurinkazan. After which she approached them slowly, with her hands at her sides, as if coming near an angry dog.

When she finally got to the table and sat at the closest to her spot, which coincidently happened to be with the Black Swordsman between her and the Red Samurai, Kazuto could have sworn he heard the sound of grinding teeth from the direction of his recently stalkerish friend and fellow clearer.

The hooded newcomer removed the hood to reveal a face, which was though very pale, also familiar.

"Hello, Kii-bou, could you ask your friend to calm a bit? I have premium info about Aa-chan, and I won't even ask a single Col for it." The voice still carried her usual cheer.

Alarmed at the hate filled look he now saw his normaly calm and joking friend Klein directing towards whom was now obviously Argo (though she lacked the whiskers, and was pale, as well as black haired), he addressed his friend, whose behavior seemed to unsettle Thinker and Yulier as well.

"Klein! This is Argo-the info broker who helped me in SAO-the one who wrote 'Argo's guides' that helped everybody! Please calm down." This strange new Klein unsettled him, and he looked on nervously, scared, his instincts at overdrive, as his friend kept looking between him and Argo, before losing the rage filled look, taking a few deep breaths, and responded with his usual bravado.

"Sorry Bro, Thinker-san, Yulier-san." With a shrug and a smile, as if nothing happened.

Though Kazuto thought that he heard a harsh whisper from his friend "I'm watching you' towards Argo. The later showed that she heard it too, by a tiny nod of her head, and a glance to the far side of the room-where Kirito turned to see the westerner from before return his hand to the table, from what he guessed was a weapon of some kind.

"I think I can guess the direction of the conversation", Thinker suddenly said in his calming voice.

After a moment the leader of the ALF spoke again.

"Is it just me, or does anyone else sees Aura like lights too?"

Surprisingly, all four of the other occupants of the table looked at each other.

Kirito was just more confused.

Than Argo looked at him, and suggested that he go wash his face, in the bathroom at the back.

He did so.


	6. Meeting

"What did you do?" The scruffy looking guy that was sitting near Kirito all but growled at Argo, distrust in his eyes.

"Nothing, Ki-bou will return soon, so we should hurry. Thinker here was about to explain himself."

The Girl directed a glare at said man, who just sheepishly shrugged.

"When I got the Email from Argo asking for a meeting here, I got curious, and did a bit of investigating of my own. I stumbled on the news that the sub Commander of the KoB Guild was among the 300 still sleeping. A thorough check of the still unconscious SAO survivors revealed some troubling information, and the presence of the Black Swordsman, whom was close to Asuna, clinched it."

The Rat merely looked intrigued at him, as if trying to solve some puzzle.

While he haven't shown much reaction, the woman beside him, Yulier, seemed to tense. Already intend to hover protectively before her man, should there be violence, despite the well hidden, yet present fear from a 'little girl'. One obvious to said perceptive girl.

Though the nature of the two left her uncertain, as they failed to match with any of the creatures she has met, and despite her first hunch, Thinker demonstrated that they weren't Kine- the term normally used by her kind for what the fledglings today also called Vanilla mortals. _Surely they aren't-_

Thinker kept talking.

"I took a guess that Argo here found the same thing, and Decided that we best skip the formalities and deal with the issue at hand.

As I take both Argo-san, and esteemed Klein-san are aware of the 'World of Darkness' around us, I will get to the point.

Asuna-san, as well as the rest of the remaining players, are held by a something supernatural."

The young looking form of the girl waited a moment to allow the revelation sink in, before talking.

…

"Unfortunately, investigator-san here is correct; I care about Aa-chan, and was worried about her as well. So I investigated her current condition independently of Thinker-san, and reached the same conclusions. I have also failed to identify anything about whoever is behind it, or how it was accomplished.

But it's not all", she then put her right hand into a pocket, causing the other three sitting at the table tense a bit, before pulling a photograph, and handing it to Yulier.

She took a look at it, and, showing no visible expression, passed it to her companion, who seemed shocked at seeing it, and only after a second look, and a third, passed it to the last person sitting there.

It was a printed screenshot, of a golden birdcage holding an elfin figure looking disturbingly familiar, with a date and time in the corner.

Like an Elf Eared Asuna.

"..."

"This was taken from the fulldive game called Alfheim Online, ALO for short, where the players play Fearies. Popular due to an in-game flight ability.

I planned on informing Kirito of it, and watching who will react to his in-game investigation. He tends to stumble on such things when he goes looking.

"So, you planned on using him as bait?" Ryotaro was something between disgusted and angry.

"I had full intention of asking the other Clearer guilds' leaders to contact their people, and ask them to join the game, so that he will have in-game backup ready, as well as sending some of my associates to keep an eye on him IRL."

"Associates, leech? Were the parasites that left a stench in the kid's neighborhood yours as well? Did you hope to maybe 'rescue' him from this mysterious foe by offering to make him like you at the last moment?" Klein sneered.

"Nothing like that, I wouldn't do something like that to him anyway, I don't want to curse him. And you know that he **will** log into the game after learning about that potential clue regardless, and wouldn't appreciate having it kept a secret from him. I just intend to use it. "

"Damn, and Kirito will likely get involved in it at some point, somehow. But no way am I leaving you unsupervised! I will take care of securing Kiri-Bro and his family, so I don't want to even imagine any of your 'associates' nearby, and I will be keeping an eye on you. Kirito and Asuna-it is only for their sake that you aren't dust now.

Thinker-san, gather who you can to get accounts in that game, see about keeping your separate investigation, I trust you more than the Leech. And don't tell kirito anything about the darker aspects of this conversation- I don't want him in that 'World of Darkness'."

Ryotaro looked at the other three piercingly as he spoke the last sentence, daring them to contradict him.

Just then the subject of their talk, well, one of them, returned from his 'bathroom break'.

"So", Kirito asked, "what did I miss? And can we hurry this up, unless we finish and I leave soon, my Sister will worry, she has been particularly jumpy about me after SAO ."

* * *

Kirigaya Suguha was worried. Kazuto left some time ago, and it was already night-there were really suspicious people in the neighborhood in the last few days!

She vowed that when her Onii-chan will return, she will give him a piece of her mind. Really, making her worry so much.

And if they meet Tsuboi-san, or one of his friends, she will ask them about SAO, _about Onii-chan_.

Just as she nodded her head in agreement with her decision, there was someone at the door.

It was too early to be their mother, and their father wasn't scheduled to return that week, despite his attempts to persuade his bosses to allow a bit of leniency.

When she opened the door, it was a strange person that was waiting there.

A second glance confirmed that yes, it was a woman, even if a bit of a butch one that was built like a muscular man, and had a somewhat intimidating face, with short black hair cut in a masculine fashion, and a somewhat bulging forehead. She was wearing jeans and a blue shirt.

She also appeared to be in her late teens.

Suguha took in the sight, took a few moments to calm down, and tried to hide her uncertainty and nervous feeling she got from the girl before her by being polite.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"I look for Kirigaya Kazuto- he's here?" was the gruff answer.

 _Is that another one of your strange friends, Onii-chan? First that Klein fellow, and now this… Just what kind of people did you hang with while you were stuck in that game?_ "Oh, I'm sorry, are you one of his friends? He left a bit more than an hour ago; do you want me to give him a message when he returns? Who should I say was looking for him?"

The girl seemed to pounder for a bit, before replying.

"Fine, I'll be back tomorrow", turning around and leaving.

Emboldened by the lack of hostile intent, the sister called after the leaving figure.

"Wait, who are you? Whom should I tell him visited?"

She received no replies.


	7. Meeting 2

"We may have a clue about Asuna." Argo announced, before anyone else had a chance to say anything.

"w-what?" kirito had a flabbergast expression, before turning serious.

"Explain!"

The former Information Broker sent a pointed look at the Samurai.

Klein looked conflicted, before grimacing, and passed to Kirito a photo. An examination of it showed a **very** familiar looking pointy eared individual, in a birdcage. And while it was not a close up, it was clear enough.

"Asuna". _She looks so sad, sitting there in those ridiculous clothes- we will meet again, in the real world- I WILL free you, Asuna!_

"What does this mean?" he questioned the others, desperation and fear and hope leaking into his voice.

Argo answered.

"This is a Screenshot taken from the Virtual Reality game Alfheim Online, a successor to Aincrad that was popular because players had the ability to fly for a limited time in it. Nine races of fairies try to reach the top of the World Tree.

A group of players decided to be clever- they gave each other a piggyback ride, each on the shoulders of another and the guy down would fly as much as he could, until the flight needs recharging. The he would drop, and the one that was riding on his shoulder would fly until exhausting the flight, and the one riding on his shoulders would jump upwards and continue-they didn't reach even the lowest branches, though they were really close, but they did take this screenshot."

"What?" Kazuto wasn't sure he heard right. Asuna, trapped in another game? He felt numb.

And then angry. "Argo-san, are there any other picture, or hints-of anyone else that hasn't made it back from SAO?"

"No, I've looked. Not a single one of the other sleepers is shown in any way."

"How did you say that game is called?"

"Alfheim, here is a copy". She pulled a still sealed, new looking copy of the game from some pocket.

"Are you really going to go? After SAO?" A somewhat surprised Yulier asked.

"Yeah. I have to see it with my own eyes. Wouldn't you want to go, if it was Thinker still in there somewhere, and on the Screenshot?"

She didn't reply.

"Well, I, for one, command your courage and persistence- I'll try contacting other players from the Army and see if anyone else will join the search. Our fight's not over until Asuna and the others are saved as well."

"Yeah. We've all gotta meet up here offline."

"That's a promise-sa" the Rat exclaimed in a voice more like she was in Aincrad then during the entire meeting- the reminder bringing a faint smile to the Black Swordsman. And getting his attention.

"Thank you, Argo, you… I really owe you-how much do you want for all that info? For the copy of the Game? I don't have much right now, but I will pay my tab, I promise."

"Don't say such nonsense! You saved me, all of us, from Aincrad. Beside, Asuna is my friend too."

"Thank you Argo!" Kirito smiled, "is there anything else? If not, I think I best be on my way- it's pretty late by now."

He stood, his untouched tea long forgotten, and hearing no protests, went to the door. "Say bye to Agil for me".

Shortly after Klein addressed the girl.

"You better not make me regret allowing you to use him as bait."

"You gave him the picture yourself."

"He needs Asuna! It tears him apart! I couldn't hide information about her from my bro. listen, RAT", he practically snarled the next words, "you better be genuine about this all-consider the Kid an adopted pack member of mine-if he gets hurt, I will make you regret it. Same to you two, whatever you really are- "

"Then you better hurry after him now and escort him home, Furball, it really is late, and who knows what trouble he might stumble on. And make sure he is fine, or I will make a Rug out of you." Argo pointedly replied.

Ryotaro threw the other three one last warning look, and hurried outside, yelling as he opened the door. "Hey Kirito! Wait for me, I got a buddy nearby, I'll ask him to come and give the two of us a ride…"

The girl who was nicknamed Argo glanced at the door after Klein long after the sounds of him running disappeared, and turned her attention to the two remaining SAO survivors.

"The samurai wannabe may be annoying and undisciplined, but he is right, Kirito is a friend, and whoever is behind that incident is likely to be up to no good by the standards of all four of us. That wronged not just all of us, but our friends as well. The ones who got us out of there. Also I would prefer you two to do your part seriously- I would be displeased to be forced to deal with you, should you let our own personal politics get in the way,if you would seek to harm him, or influence the plan into ruin-even your magic tricks won't save you then. Not to mention that should you seek conflict against me, or Klein, I will join him against you, so be wary of attacking either one of us."

With these parting words, she turned and nodded to the European at the other end of the café, who nodded back, and as she went the way she came-through the back exit-followed her behind and a bit to the left, keeping three or four steps behind her.

Soon after a large black man, whom the remaining two recognized as Agil, greeted them, and seemed disappointed that he missed the meeting, and insistent on the details of it.

Thinker ended up, a bit reluctantly, sharing the edited version that was given to the Black Swordsman. After that he and Yulier hurriedly left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned to include some after meeting scenes, but ended up changing my mind-said scenes-the POV's of the departing people after the meeting, will shad some light on the way the meeting went, and why. they will be in the next chapter.
> 
> Also thanks to skywiseskychan whose advice and reviews influenced this chapter, and the next one, and whose criticism help shape this fic (it would have been a bit worse otherwise).
> 
> If you like it, review.


	8. Conclusions

As soon as the two known in certain circles as Thinker and Yulier got some distance away, certain that none followed them, they backtracked and swiftly went into a safe house.

As soon as they closed the door behind them the woman dropped her expertly worn mask of calm.

"This was close, too close. I knew that some of the blood vampire were old and powerful-but that girl- she was the most powerful of her kind I have ever seen, and bigger monster a margin as vast as the sea! She must be centuries old! And Klein- I heard good things of him-he was a Clearer guild leader in SAO, but he was a snap away from literally becoming a savage murder beast and tearing the other one to shreds.

And that Kirito-the way that young boy manages to seemingly garner favor from those two, and stand beside them without fear or hesitation, ignorant of their nature, and the supernatural in general-both calling him their friend. It's uncanny…

And how could you expose our anonymity?! Our awareness of the supernatural and existence of our Edges in front of them? How could you be so calm?"

The man in question accepted her panic fueled tirade, before calmly explaining himself.

"My dear Yulier, we all would have danced over the issue otherwise, wasting valuable time hinting to make sure the others are aware and aren't enemies, or outright hiding it all. My gut feeling, which has never led me a stray, told me that it was the right thing to do-and if you were to stop and consider it logically, you would agree.

We now have an additional confirmation of our conclusion, as well as the hint that the one behind the players still stuck is unlikely to be work of a Blood Vampire, and if it is, it's something esoteric, as surely such an old one would know something about it otherwise.

We also have their cooperation in this investigation- those two standing between us and whoever holds three hundred innocents will aid in freeing those unfortunate, and defending innocents from monsters- as it was said 'fight fire with fire'.

Because I suspect that now that the Virtual Reality games attracted supernatural attention, this is but the first of many monster attacks that take advantage of it-and these two have an intimate experience as mortals, at the mercy of such abuse, that just may make them unsympathetic to such actions.

Not to mention that we now actually have a chance to talk with them, we saw just now how the presence of the Black Swordsman had two monsters, one is from a kind known for being bloodthirsty and savage, and into a sort of truce-despite the man's misgivings- some sort of Diplomatic approach just might be possible later, with those two. Just how many people could be saved then?! And the possibility of similar approach elsewhere? Or of gaining more information about these beings?

Not to mention that Argo has already likely deduced that we aren't as ignorant, or would have concluded it soon. And with one such as her, it could end unpredictably. Better they think of us as fellow players rather than helpless or prey from the start.

"This all builds on the assumption that both were genuine in their claims of wanting to help, wanting to free the stuck players, and of being friends of the boy! What if it all some kind of trap, or if they have some other scheme on the side, additionally? What if either turns on us as soon as they get what they really want you idealistic fool! That gut feeling you proudly use as a justification is the reason for your Imbuing, after all!" The woman didn't shout, but channeled her fury and panic into a cold, frigid tone of displeasure, similarly to how she was instructed from childhood-just as her mother wanted her to be- a Yamato Nadeshiko.

"They were genuine. Of that I have no doubt-the Black Swordsman can be surprisingly charismatic individual, more so than he himself is aware. Besides, if we have found love in Aincrad and intend to marry here in Real Life, is it really that hard to believe that those two founda true friend in Kirito during those two years?! I also have suspicions that what we are going to be up against will require help from both the Blood Vampire and the Werewolf.

Though I will ask my contact about what the Chronicles have about either kind.

And I don't regret my Imbuing, as dark as this world really is."

Thinker gazed on his fellow Hunter and the woman he has come to love until the combination of his earnest look and somewhat logical reasoning calmed her a bit. Though the offer of good, strong bottle of Sake helped too.

Now if only we also had a Chi Vampire to join that quest …"

The violent response of his fiancé was totally worth the look on her face as he ruefully voiced that speculation. Though he did wonder if it would end up a prediction.

CXCXCXCXCX

"Are you sure it was wise to let them all just leave, My Lady?" a sharp dressed man, of Caucasian descent ask, as he drove a car.

"Are you sure you want to tackle a Werewolf? You are not prepared to fight one. And Klein is pretty clever for one as well. The other two were a kind not too often encountered by Kindred, that tends to be little above Kine if surprised properly, but very powerful enemy if sufficiently prepared." The girl in the back replied. "Besides, it was not against my goals, in fact, I think that the meeting went rather well. Who knows, I just might get some common ground for opening a negotiation with the Werewolves at some later date."

"Truelly, My Lady?"

"I doubt it, but who knows…"

"And what was discussed in that peculiar company, if I may ask?"

"I really like you, Dave, but this IS a personal business, and as I told Kenshin when I burrowed your services, if you become too nosy, I just might kill you, GrandChilde."

She than opened her purse, and pulled a sealed latter, which she promptly unsealed and began to read.

_So, you managed to purchase some RETCO stocks after all. Who was it that tried to oppose you, and thereby me, by sending an assassin, though? It can't be due to corporate business- this is a game company, not a weapons industry, and the usual local supernatural powers would be unlikely to send Kine assassins to stop me from gaining stocks in the company-it is likely another who saw the future of virtual reality, and wanted to grab it. Is it a mortal visionary? One of the more shy Local supernatural Groups, finally grasping the possibilities of such technology, or newcomers, who saw the AmuSpheres as something shiny they want for themselves?_

CXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCX

Tsuboi Ryotaro was glad he caught up with Kirito, as the kid was unfamiliar with his surroundings and was planning to get home through what Klein knew to be some Leech territories. _What an oxymoron, get home through leech grounds. At least he agreed to wait for me, and for my friend to give us a ride._

_And if any leech makes themselves a nuisance-sorry Argo, but I warned you to keep them away._

And wasn't it quite the shock-he knew Argo, though mostly by reputation. He would have never pictured her as one of them as well. It seemed funny now, in retrospect, how SAO, and Kirito were the common factor between them.

CXCXCXCXCXCXCXCX

Kirito was uncertain. He didn't know what, but there was something weird about that meeting- Argo and Klein were at each other's throat like cat and dog, Yulier was proficiently hiding a real freak-out over something, though he was certain no one else noticed, and they all behaved as if there was something only he was unaware of…

And Agil went to the back and spent most of the meeting time there-why?

_Never mind, I have more important things to worry about- I better install and log into that game as soon as I get home-we will reunite again, Asuna!_


	9. First Step

Kirito found his days going even stranger since the 'meeting' at Agil's café.

Starting from his experiences when he logged into ALO, he had a strange feeling, like the solution is at the tip of his nose, and he is blindingly missing it, like a sleeping man grasping around for something he knows should be nearby, for the help he needs in his dream.

The reappearance of Yui only increased that feeling.

The next day another member of Klein's guild encountered him on the street as he was back from buying Sugu a tea brand she liked as a compensation for returning so late. Though her description of the 'visitor' who was looking for him was confusing.

The guy introduced himself as Harry One, whom Kazuto remembered to be part of the guys that followed Klein around, and gave a gift in form of a charm for good luck, as they talked about an incident at the 45th floor where Klein… well Kirito now had some blackmail material of embarrassing stories about his samurai wannabe friend.

He apparently missed the girl who was looking for him, as Suguha told him she saw her earlier in the neighborhood.

When Kirito prepared himself for his delve back into ALO, for some reason he decided to put the good luck charm on before commencing Full Dive.

This time around the strange feeling seemed muted a bit, or maybe he got used to it. He still got a really bad vibe from Sigurd when he and Leafa met him.

_But flying is so awesome! I can see why the game is so popular-that feeling of freedom is really great._

it was nice of Sugu to leave him food on the table, as he was hungry when he did his break from the game. _She is a good girl-sorry I wasn't around those two years, sister. After Asuna and the others are free I will make it up to you, somehow._

When they were ambushed at the underground lake, kirito simply couldn't give up, _it would be a spit into the faces of all those who will never be released from SAO, a spit on the grave of the Black Cats!_

When he fought against the established system and paradigm-by which he would lose against the outnumbering group, he made an opening, and used the beast form spell. He almost felt as the system tried to resist him, his ridiculous stats-but he focused himself, and on the belief that it was real, as real as Aincrad, and the relationships built there were.

Soon the resistance crumbled and he slaughtered the opposing group.

CXCXCXCXCXCX

Suguha found herself confused again, and this time it was not even about her brother, or strange people outside. It was that Sprigan player she met in ALO-Kirito!

He behaved as if he forgot this was just a game, with a surprising intensity.

And the way he just bribed that last member of the ambush with items and Yarudo-it was just shameful-as if all the worse stereotype rumors about Sprigans were trying to show themselves true.

While she was secretly glad he didn't leave her to join the salamanders to get to the world tree faster, his mad dash was uncomfortable.

And the bluff against the salamander General? Their aerial duel was impressive sight she could appreciate even more, due to her kendo practice. And when he won-there was a moment of silent disbelief!

And the look on Sigurd's face when Sakuya banished him-was priceless.

But the way the two faction leaders were all over him after that-it made her so angry!

CXCXCXCX

That night, the Girl who was called Argo in a game once, have received distressing news.

One of the ghouls she had watching over Kirito, saw something suspicious, and called the Kindred squad that was waiting on standby for whoever would attack him (she wasn't going to rely on Klein, as dependable and genuine as he was during SAO). Said squad failed to report in, and as she made it clear that she was to be informed immediately of any news regarding THAT situation, a scared Neonate was contacting her.

She immediately prepared for combat, and called her personal guard and Childe to drive there post haste. As well as had the Prince of the City prepare Ventrue forces on standby, just in case.

She had a bad feeling about it.

As they arrived, she soon saw the reason for the lack of response.

From the single enemy corpse, she pulled an intriguing object- an Ofuda, like those of Omnyudo monks. One whose power she felt trying to harm her as she touched it.

_Sorcerers, I really don't like fighting sorcerers._

"Dave, stay here and have this body taken away, identified and discretely disposed of. I want to know who this man was by tomorrow evening."

He just nodded.

Now alone, she proceeded forward, running at full speed, with her black cowl and a hastily put blond wig hiding her identity.

As she hurried, she made a call phone and left instructions to another agent of hers, while hoping that the Samurai wannabe Furball knew how to fight sorcerers and will prove true to his words.

CXCXCXCXCXCX

Kirigaya Minetaka was not blind, as much as he pretended to be otherwise all too often. He travelled much on his job, and noticed that the world was filled with monsters, but he tried to pretend otherwise, as an American movie he happened upon while abroad on business told 'to run from immortal things only attracts their attention'. And as he saw, those who did the polite thing turned blind eye to these darker aspects tended to continue their life, while those who didn't would either get sucked right into that Darkness until it dominates their life, or are never heard of again, presumed dead-as was often the case.

His choice was obvious-he had a family to take care of, even if they were unaware of the things that went bump in the night.

As such he had heard that his recently awakened from coma like state of SAO son\nephew Kazuto was accompanied by strange people, guys mostly in their twenties, who were muscular and had a street like bearing, but weren't delinquents. He was weary of what connection they could have with his shut in computer kid of a son and the one time he came near one of them for close inspection, he sensed a subtle predatory feeling, and new that this guy was somehow part of that World of Darkness, sleep didn't come that night, as he worried about his son's possible connection to that.

So when he received a call from a recently transferred junior manager, asking if he was alright, and about his family, it was strange, stranger still that he was asked about his location first, and told to wait there, as said man later entered full of presence, with an escort from security, and told about how there was an emergency, and they were asked to remain there by the upper management. When he spotted that a fellow co-worker, Yamasu-san, who was with him, was only complaining until one of the men tilted his glasses to look him in the eye, and told him to return to his table, that removed any protests very fast as Yamasu-san did just that.

For a moment there the eyes seemed to glow.

Minetaka knew right then and there that it was the 'strangeness' involved, and hoped that his family, dear Midori, little Suguha and Kazuto-who just returned to them, would be fine when he will see them next time, hopefully there will be a next time.


	10. Night Fight

Isshin was hoping that his shift watching the black wearing brat would be quiet, just like the previous time, though hopefully without discovering that they ran out of food upon returning home, again.

When the strange men came he felt the spirits go uneasy, just before rebelling, and acting against him. Then the group attacked.

They used Ofudas and other props, and actually had them work. He only got two of them out and another down because they were surprised by him going Crinos on them (the name of his people for the form of nine feet of fur, claw and muscle, half man half beast-the classic Hollywood monstrous werewolf).

_Would have been more if the leader weren't clearly a league above his cronies. Though what are they? This wasn't what I agreed to when I took tonight's watch._

Not that he would have disagreed, Kirito was a friend and ally to their pack in Aincrad, and their pack leader must have seen something very special in him to call him an honorary pack member, even if in private.

_Wouldn't the bosses in Garou Nation Proper have constipation if they were to ever learn that?_

And how that other guy in Chinese robe and a sword made of coins, of all things, kept parrying his claws?

He dodged another lightning bolt from the strange gun the leader had, and was about to charge at him-only to find himself at another location, the guy with the sword made of coins striking, again. Only for the werewolf to dodge fast and get only a deep cut at his shoulder. But the marks left by that sword seemed to refuse to heal. And slowly, he was tiring.

_How do they keep up? They seem human, but don't fall into Delirium, and they messed up the spirits all over the place. Not to mention their strength and speed is not normal either._

He slapped one of them away with all of his strength, only for that opponent to rise soon after and try punching him back. It had enough force have left a bruise next day, maybe, but still Isshin had his opening and went for a head-butt.

_Four down._

Forced Teleported again, his frustration growing, he parried the coin sword with his claws, and got nearly flesh-fried when the zap-gun actually hit and electrocuted him.

He fell, and only stumbling as he rose saved him from decapitation. As he heard the discharge precluding another shot of the lightning gun, something whizzed past, and the electricity struck an object between the shooter and the wolf.

A presence jumped into the fray! It exuded majesty, a feeling of absolute authority and power, as it revealed itself to be grand, larger than life and… a little girl?

Still at that moment he was just glad to have reinforcements, the attack caught him by surprise and he didn't have time to call Ryotaro or the others.

A quick whiff of her scent made him reconsider as it showed him she was a leech under her hood, as she blocked the coin sword with a claw weapon, and cut through a pouch on its wielder's belt, and a third hit cutting at his throat, missing flesh but severing the fancy amulet that was revealed under the clothes from the neck.

Fourth and fifth cuts went through sleeves, and sixth through the chest, cutting through this time, and leaving two torn parts of paper.

All that was performed in less than two seconds, just before she was teleported. Only to appear in front of the leader, and too far to attack, as she was soon hit by the lightning. Having felt the sting of such a hit, the werewolf couldn't help but twitch his ears and grimace in sympathetic pain, but he failed to see the result of the attack, as he was too busy using the slight temporary lull to go for the two who stayed back, one of them probably the Teleporter, and the other likely a tank guarding him. He didn't see the invisible wall he ended up slamming into, though now up close one did seem to stretch hands forward, like a mime miming a wall.

After rising, he attacked it with his claws, to meet and unyielding resistance.

Soon he found himself surrounded by invisible walls all around him. Said walls started getting closer and closer to him. Shrinking in on him, and closing faster and faster.

Isshin started clawing at the walls more and more desperately.

_I WILL hurt you, you Marceau wannabe, you-_

The thought of the werewolf was interrupted, as just as the walls were about to squish him, he found himself a few feet away, just avoiding being splattered by blood and gore.

At his side was the leech girl, her hand on the hip of the now nearly shirtless teleporter, some ripped ofudas and talismans on the ground.

"Yes, you're welcome." The bloodsucker had the gull to snark at him! And with such an annoying nasal voice.

The werewolf shifted into Homid form- his human appearance, and asked the hated Wyrmspawn in front of him angrily.

"Who are you?"

"Aren't you one of Klein's? Didn't he tell you? I'm another caring friend of Kii-bou. You aren't the only ones to want to help the Black Swordsman, I watched over him too."

"And where were you, that you only got here now, oh Paragon of parasitic virtue?" he sneered.

"Yes, you're Fuurinkazan-I can tell by the bad humor. You even react like Klein.

As for my delay-little red riding hood here had to deal with the wise guy who thought himself a sniper and was on his way to climb a high point before shooting you with a really big gun. No need to have the hunter shoot the wolf this time around."

_No way am I telling you that he was an actual Mage, a real one, rather than those two bit sorcerers. That information you don't have enough money to buy, and I wouldn't have told to a werewolf even if you had._

"What are these guys anyway? How come they were almost as fast and strong as me, and still seemed human?"

"Thousand Col, and I tell you!"

His eyes bulged at the statement, before alighting in anger as he snarled at her.

"Tell me now, you Wyrmspawn! Or aren't you here to help Kirito too? Maybe you were the enemy and sent them in the first place?"

"Tis was just a joke-sa, calm down. They had those talismans on them that made them stronger, faster and more durable, as well as less likely to be frightened by supernatural forces. It made them almost as physically capable as you. That's why it took me so long-I was cutting at the talismans. As for who sent them, we are about to learn."

Having said that, she turned to the Teleporter, and looking him in the eye, asked him in a commanding tone, her voice filled with power that made the hair on Isshin's neck stand.

"Who sent you, and why?"

He was surprised when the man answered in a calm, monotone tone, surprised even more at the contents of that answer.


	11. Better a Fish in Hand

As Kazuto hurried his morning preparations, so that he could leave and visit Asuna at the hospital, he remembered ruefully the funny screech of his little sister, when he played his spur of the moment joke on her… _more like on her neck; you sure have a healthy pair of lungs on you, Sugu._

Though Dad called and explained that he won't be returning just yet, as there was an issue at work. For some reason the questions of his and Sugu's health and wellbeing, as well as Mom's, seemed strange, the instincts from SAO were putting him on edge, for some reason-it was like his father\uncle suspected something might happen, something bad… He even asked Suguha to stay at home-to which she grumbled at her poor brother, and would have Kazuto do the same, if he wasn't aware that his son would probably ignore him and go to the hospital as usual, regardless.

Kazuto soon shook the thought out of his head. He was likely just reading too much into it.

As he left the house and slowly walked towards Asuna, he saw at the next street a small crowd, and a police officer. He approached and was just about to ask what happened here, only to suddenly stop a few meters from the officer.

Here, he wasn't Kirito the Beater, or even a Clearer. Here, back in the real world, he was just some kid, not even at full health, having woken from coma recently. It was unlikely that his questions will be taken seriously, or acknowledged in any positive way.

So he approached the crowd, hearing the officer mumble "It's one of THOSE cases..." Without any enthusiasm, but with resigned distaste instead. From the crowd, which comprised almost entirely from local kids, he learned that someone heard a disturbance, and called in cops, thinking Yakuza were fighting here. When the police arrived, they found nothing there, not even signs of vandalism.

This WAS strange and something at the back of his head nagged at him, but he had more pressing issues to worry about.

Soon he saw a strange woman coming to his direction, as he changed course, and cross the side street, he saw her following, her fast walk gaining speed, but not yet becoming anything that can be called run.

Kazuto panicked, and remembered his sister mentioning a broad, manlike girl asking about him, this one seemed to fit the description.

Still weary, he went to the closest kiosk, that would require walking towards her, and waited there, hoping that the people nearby in that public place would discredit her from doing anything he might regret.

He couldn't help but feel just a bit jumpy after his father's worried call and what he gathered about the incident a street away from him.

As the girl got closer, he saw that she was probably in her late teens, but almost as broad and muscled as Agil.

"You Kirito?" she asked in a low voice and with a thick Okinawan accent.

"Who are you?" he asked, confused and immediately on guard, he didn't remember anyone resembling her in Aincrad.

"You are!" she confirmed.

"Who are you? What do you want? How did you find me?" He really didn't know why, but something about her seemed to make warning bells ring in his head, warning of a danger. Making him start to feel panic.

"I'm Yuma, my grandpa was stuck in that Full Dive game too, and he would have called himself 'Nishida'."

"You were the one, who cleared the game and freed the players, but he is still there, he wasn't waked up. He is still one of the hundreds that stuck."

"You cleared the game then! Did you start trying to clear and free those you missed last time? Are you doing anything to get the others back? You better start thinking on it! Help me free my Grandpa!"

"My father left before I was born, and only last few years did I hear from friends of his, and they weren't very receptive, my mother didn't like either, I only had my Grandpa to really love and care for me! You MUST help me bring him back!" that last sentence was told with fury and desperation all too reminiscent of the one he saw in the eyes of fellow Clearers, certain they would die against the Boss, but pressing on, as she held into his shoulders and shook him, her squeeze hurting his atrophied muscles.

"Please stop! Release me. I know that there are others still not back, and I am trying to free them. I have a good idea about where they might be, and I am trying to free them as well." he urgently replied.

"I too have friends still trapped and in coma, and I WILL free them. I will free Asuna, and Nishida, and all the others, I didn't, won't leave it." Tears started falling down his cheeks at the thought of his failure to bring HER back into the real world. He noticed out of his peripheral vision, that they attracted stares, but it somehow seemed lesser to the matter at hand."

The girl gradually weakened her hold on his aching shoulders, and released him, looking into his eyes.

"I believe you, and I believe in you. You said Asuna?"

The following conversation was on much less shaky grounds, as he told her that he and his other friends that got freed found evidence pointing to the unconscious players being now trapped in another game, and his attempt to clear IT as well, to free them. She admitted a lack of interest, or understanding in games, and proceeded to ask him about her grandpa, and if he met him in the game. She found it funny when Kazuto admitted that the old man was the leader of the fishermen guild, and professed a preference to fishing, rather than three meals a day in the safety of the starting city.

As they talked they reached the hospital where Asuna, and, apparently Nishida too, were kept, even if only the former got the VIP room.

Kazuto found talking to the girl somewhat easy, at least easier than it usually was for him in the real world before SAO, when he would feel uncomfortable. Unless it was Sugu or one of her friends.

Yuma insisted accompanying him to Asuna, to which he reluctantly agreed. He, in return suggested they both visit Nishida afterwards.

She seemed grateful at the suggestion.

Just as they were to part ways, after leaving, she answered his last question, which he forgot about asking.

"I found you with Eel Spirit. If you find yourself in a strange, unexplainable situation, and the world will suddenly seem darker, stranger place, if you find monsters chasing you, or that you yourself become strange, call me."

She gave him a piece of paper with a phone number on it, and her name-Yuma.

"If your Asuna never wakes up, call me as well, I can comfort you."

At the last line she winked, though with her butch face and prominent forehead, it failed to be cute, or attractive.

Though Kirito was les focused on her proposition, and more on trying to make sense of her answer to the question of finding him, and it was the only reason he didn't stemmer his denayals, blush or get angry at the possibility of Asuna not waking, or replacing her.

_Ill spirit?_


	12. Then Two That Slipped Away

Klein was NOT having a good morning, not at all.

"So let me get this straight, some guys, humans, jumped you, with alleged 'Ofudas' that actually did something, that made them 'fearless as well as strong and fast as a Garou'. Are you sure? Cause let me tell you, if not for the mention of who was probably Argo, I would have been worried for your mental health, buddy. If we didn't have the implication of what you said the man told you two. If his words can be trusted…" The bandanna clad leader of the pack asked for confirmation that he really did hear as he thought.

"I'm still not sure I like how we are getting all lovey-dovey with a Leech." A voice from the peanut gallery commented.

Isshin's reply, unlike klein's, was serious.

"Ryotaro, Klein … I think we should treat it like a real threat-those were undoubtedly humans out there, and they not only kept up with me, but would have slowly worn me out if not for the leech arriving. They were well trained and coordinated, just like a veteran Clearer party with a good leader- like us. Or maybe even the Knights of Blood-when Asuna-san commands them directly.

Don't forget that they somehow agitated the local Spirits, to the point that I couldn't call upon the gifts I got…

And what if that man spoke truth? That someone is after Kirito, and hired supernatural assassins, and may be not mundane itself- are these the ones responsible for Asuna and the others still in coma? He told that they were a hit squad, one that was sent to kill a Kirigaya Kazuto, and whose clients were known only to their leader- the guy that seemed to command the squad didn't survive the Leech!

And you didn't tell us almost anything about that Leech, I haven't met the Rat, myself, but I don't remember her participating in Boss fights in SAO, or being anything more than an Info Broker, even if she was good with her primers. The 'Little Leech Girl That Could' all but dominated the fight, I hunted Leeches before, they often panic when they see a Garou, and not as strong, durable, and fast as us, this one was an exception-performing better than even me! And the way she fought-She definitely knew what she was doing, and it was like something from a Ninja movie, the impossible acrobatics while swordfighting one. I wanna know- what's up with that?"

Ryotaro considered it all for a few moments, before replying.

"Looks like we really have to step up the guard duty-AND figure up what's up with these 'magic users'. I didn't want to do it, but it looks like I might have to call in some favors, as well as contact our handlers and informants to see if they know anything about either of these. Maybe even call for reinforcements."

 _If only we could contact the local Garou without it ruining our mission here…but we are to avoid the attention of the 'Beast Courts' that seem to dominate the Changing Breeds communities of the east._ He thought regretfully.

* * *

As Asuna snuck out from her cage, and the giant tree branch inwards, in search of exit, she spied a strange entrance.

Hoping to get away from Sugou, she entered. _Anything would be better than staying there, where that creep might come back to at any time-I can't believe how we all were blind to his true nature. How even my Father accepted him into the company and into our prestigious family through his engagement to me. Even most respectable Uncle Byakuya-dono, from the main Yuuki branch, seemed pleased by him!_

_This is just like Heathcliff-no! This is worse than discovering that Heathcliff was Kayaba! For all his sadistic game, horrible as it was, Kayaba at least made obvious victory conditions and tried to do his best making his reality real-to the point of sacrificing his life for it, making himself vulnerable , defeatable, killable. Making himself bound to the rules he forced on us._

As she entered the strange rooms, her fists silently clenching in anger with her thoughts, the Flash saw a strange console, and what looked like a pair of Giant Slug mobs, arguing near it, before a strange looking Elf like man, wearing clothes that she would have called ridiculous Cosplay, if not for the unearthly, impossible majestic way the hung on his figure-if he could be so feminine and beautiful and still be called such, gave them orders of some sort, and as the left, seemed to disappear as well.

Asuna did not usually use 'Sneak Skill', and didn't have a stealth build, but she had some experience with it.

As she approached the console and looked at it, she saw some strange picture of a brain, and what looked like an analysis of some kind, but perusing showed no immediate clue to a way out.

Angry at it, and feeling the desperate ticking of time, uncertain how long her absence from the cage of her EX-fiance will remain unnoticed, she decided that anything Sugou wanted-she better deny him, it could not be anything good. According to the Escargot, he wanted whatever process was going on at the console done as fast as possible.

So she canceled it, and did her best to undo it, to cancel all related processes, and just started working on the deleting it all, when she suddenly felt her body stop moving, and turn around. _How did I not notice that strange singing? It is just like in that western fairy tale about rats and a piper…_

And the source of the literally enchanting music was something that looked from a fairy tale- the Elf from before; playing on an ornate flute the most beautiful song Asuna ever remembered hearing.

_He really looks like something out of legend up close, and he give the feeling of being, inhuman…_

Asuna's unease only intensified by the hungry look in his eyes, one that was just as intense as Sugou, only unlike that of the later, hungering not for lust, but something else…

The Elf stopped his music, though the sudden paralysis did not leave Asuna, as he melodious voice remarked.

"So this is the one he paid so well to make his Titania- such fury! Such daring! Such deep defiance! That fire that burns in your heart! You certainly have the spirit to be worthy of it- oh what a magnificent specimen you will be, when I finish with you. You will be a wonderful Fea."

Maybe it was her personal inexperience with that level of harassment prior to her current circumstances, or the strange nature of the crea-being before her, but that reference, just like what Sugou called her, earlier, sent shiver down her spine the way no floor boss in SAO ever could.

_Hurry up, Kirito-kun, I'm trying, but I'm not sure I can fight this battle without you much longer, against such high level enemies._

* * *

"This is interesting…" the man known as Thinker murmured to himself, as he read about an 'altercation' yesterday on HunterNet.

From what his contacts in among his fellow Hunters, and particularly, certain Hunter group, there was a battle.

But what was even more interesting than the almost certainly inhuman fight, or the efficiency of its cover-up, was the pictures of a participant seen there, with another person, one that was of high rank within RETCO itself, in what appeared a clandestine meeting.

Pictures tied up to an ongoing investigation by said group.


	13. Gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter "Storm" will finally have Kirito fighting the Ygdrassil Guardians, and start his action segment, as well as the next stage of the plot.
> 
> Please Review- that button really wants attention.

A bus made a stop, near a country road, one leading to a shrine seen in its end. Around were empty fields. An elegant woman was the only one to exit at that bus stop.

The woman that, on a flying castle with a hundred floors in another world was called Yulier, followed the empty road, and upon arrival at the shrine rechecked the address, and after taking her shoes off at the door, entered.

The woman approached the Buddha statue, and was soon followed by an elderly monk with a shaved head.

"I am surprised to see you, Lady-"

"No, don't call me that." She interrupted him harshly, before continuing in a mellower tone." I came to discuss another, important matter. Do you recall the state you were in, just after leaving the political life?"

The priest stiffened at the reminder. "What is this about exactly?"

"I need your help, Buddha wiling. I need to ask you about the creatures you used to serve before your escape. The ones that gave you that damn addiction which ruined you."

"No! No, you don't, you don't want to have anything to do with these creatures, they will control, and assimilate, or destroy you too, if you get involved. For the sake of the friendship I had with your mother, I warn you now, back off, while you still can, you might think that you got an upper hand, but at the moment you expect it the least, they will prove that they were toying all that time- there is a vicious, manipulative society that has more intrigue and plots than the Imperial palace, three and four hundred years ago!"

"Dono", she used the honorific more suitable his previous position, rather than his current one as a monk, and expressed the urgency of her plight in her tone. "This is important, and already too late to retreat, and I only ask for a little information on certain individuals. Please, for the affection you had for my mother, for your friendship with our clan, tell what you can."

The man sighed, and nodded his agreement. "I will try, and won't even ask the circumstances of your involvement with them. Whose attention did you end up catching?"

She showed him the picture.

"Hmmm, I think I remember him… Oh, yess. He is American; I think he was called Dave or Rave, or something like that. He was a soldier, from special combat unit, and supposedly bodyguard for some important ministers on a few occasions, before becoming one of them. I only actually saw him towards the last years of my political career, and this one used to do security for their lords of Tokyo, sometimes even for the Edokko-Hime."

"The princess of the people of Edo? Tell me about her?"

"I never actually met her, even during the time I worked with the Diet, nor did I receive any massages directly from her, but I knew to listen very carefully to the whispers around me, especially those whispered by Them, and from it I learned… The Princess was said to be an actual imperial princess- a daughter of the Emperor sitting on the Chrysanthemum Throne at the time, made one of Them many centuries ago. Maybe even before the Sengoku period.

She is supposedly the Daimyo of Tokyo for their kind, and a real traditional beauty of a young looking woman, in accordance to the values of the ancient times. But from what little I gather she mostly holds court with the Youkai, the Kami and Spirits on the behalf of her kind-as I don't think I actually met either, I am unsure as to what to make of it.

It is much more likely that you have attracted the attention of a minor lord of her court, in which case I would urge you not to return to Tokyo for the next decade, just in case. He would not serve for one not of import, so I doubt it to be anything less, and there was never any hint of him giving interest for personal reasons. I would suggest Kyoto as a good place to avoid them-as their kind seems to have little presence there, for some reason."

"You seem to know much, Dono, I thank you for your advice." She bowed respectfully.

"Just remember, child, do not accept any drink them, as their vile, demonic blood will have your mind twisted. If not for these demons, I would have probably been a member of the Diet now, rather than a humble monk here." The man replied and bowed back.

"Farewell, Hime-chan."

"Goodbye and thank you again, Dono."

* * *

"What did you want, Tsuboi? I risk much just by being seen with you. What could be so important?"

"A suspicious group attacked one of us this week. They were humans, no more tainted by the Wyrm than usual for their kind here, but each had a strange object of power, that would infuse them with speed and strength beyond what Gaia gave them and the defiance to stand before a proper Garou warrior, and not fall to Delirium!"

"Ha! As if any member of your mangy pack is a true Garou Warrior!"

"I will ignore this insult, this time, for the sake of our mission-leaving here with broken bones would look suspicious for you, after all." Ryotaro said, his steady and cold tone hiding his rage, before saying more.

"The humans could effect, and even command, some spirits. As well as have powers I'm not used to, especially from their kind-they almost killed the pack mate on site, only arrival of unexpected reinforcements that decided to check on him saved him and turned the battle, and it was not merely another single Garou. What are they does The Nation know of them? We need debriefing about them if so, and send a warning if not.

Besides the leeches that infest Tokyo are arming for a large scale conflict, and it's hinted that the target is a newcomer. I need reinforcements to deal with both, in addition to the Animal Court- they grow agitated too, for some reason. Color me suspicious, but more Wyrm-spawn are likely to be on the move to invade, and it might be any day now, strange powers already started acting up machinations. We need backup here, and we need it now."

The other man was silent for a minute, considering, before replying.

"I will see if anyone else ever heard about those 'super humans' of yours, and what the elders will say about the matter, and about sending more to help you. They will probably figure you for the cowards that you and your joke of a pack are, though.

Also, apparently our totem spirit had a massage to you, from some strange spirit, 'The Black SwordCrow is close, watch the sleeping princess', whatever it means. And if it's all, don't call me again!"

The other man turned and walked away.

After he was out of sight, and far enough to not overhear, Ryotaro muttered.

"You are a Bastard, Jones, damn you."

* * *

A tall man wearing black suit, with black gloves was boarding a plane to Japan, under the guise of an NSA agent, assigned to join the particular diplomatic group on orders from high.

In truth it was an agent sent by an authority much more important than any government- by a New World Order.

The man was surprised to learn that he was sent to japan, of all places, as he was debriefed about his mission and target. He has never heard of this 'RETCO' before, nor did he care to, but he was ordered.

_Why do we even waste time with that place-we should done as we did with Iraq… Now there will be less Deviants hiding there._

_That place is a breeding field for sorcerers with all their unchecked traditions of myth, and lack of proper supervision. And no proper presence to recruit them._

_And the difficulties in placing agents into their government structure- are ridiculous- the last attempt was an epic fail with the agent lacking the joke they called 'proper lineage', and was denied the position he was overqualified for, even when the other candidates were removed. And the attempts to readjust the memories only made things worse, when it crushed against the will of millions of native Sleepers that for some primitive reason still kept to their outdated traditions, and archaic ideas, and couldn't accept the notion of someone not from a purely Japanese lineage, from Samurai heritage, having a high ranking government position._

_Even passing agents are not receiving the cooperation that is their due, and must tread carefully because that third world island took the proper ideas of being a cog in the machine of humanity and need to keep dangerous ideas away from decent people, and destroy deviations, to the absurd direction of considering anyone not pure Japanese a possible deviation._

_And those monkeys always know, always figure out, somehow, when we disguise an agent to infiltrate and bring their arrant ministry to heel, despite all our efforts._

He looked again at the silent and broad shouldered man to his right, the 'partner' that was to accompany and assist him. And kept his thoughts away from his expressionless face.


	14. Storm

Yuuki Byakuya, elder brother of Yuuki Shouzo, and a very rich banker, was displeased by the news he just learned.

_It looks like the start of a violent hostile takeover, first the issue with RETCO stocks, and attacks on buyers, then the 'accidents 'and deaths of my senior clerks, and the coma of my niece… if the prolonged confinement in that Game didn't ruin her for the plan…_

_But who is behind it? And whom did they cross, in their attack on the status quo of the Tokyo Nights, I know that the 'gang turf war' yesterday was likely just that- the cleanup was too professional for any of the Yakuza groups, as even i only learned of it from the news report._

"Sir…" His aide entered and bowed, without invitation, but if it was as urgent as the expression on the woman's face hinted, forgivable offense. "A report just came in; I think you may want to see this."

* * *

"Mommy… mama, is here." The tiny Nav-Pixie that was sitting in Kirito's pocket, and farther supported by his hand suddenly exclaimed, as Leafa and Kirito were walking through Arrun, catching the attention of both.

Kirito started looking around, as if trying to spot his mysterious 'wife', and after failing to do so, looked back at the Nav-Pixie, face serious.

"Are you sure?"

Suguha wanted to say something, but didn't know what.

"Yes, I am certain. This is Mommy's Player ID.

The coordinates are right above us."

And pointed at the giant strange tree that was in front of them.

Leafa didn't get to say anything after calling him, before the Spriggan sprouted wings and flew upwards. Her calls for him to stop were unheard.

_Kirito-kun, is the person on top of the world tree really is that important for you?_

"Kirito-kun, you're about to hit the barrier!"

He did.

He managed to stop his descend, and rose to get through again, and again…until she took hold of his hand with both of hers. "Stop! This is impossible, you can't get any higher!"

"No! I must! I have to go…"

The pixie was just beneath the barrier, hands pushing at an invisible force field, as she called to her Mommy.

That pretense of being a child of kirito and the mystery woman, that Suguha thought to be cute, suddenly started to look a bit creepy.

"I tried to use warning mode to contact her, but…" Yui the pixie spoke, as her upset 'father' glared upwards at the world tree.

The swordsman himself concentrated on Asuna, instinctively trying to find her…and got a sudden headache, a feeling similar to 'icecream brain freeze' that happens when ice-cream is eaten too fast.

For a brief moment, he thought that the virtual optical illusion of Alfheim changed, morphing into it's source code, and strangely, he felt through it, that he was on the right path, that Asuna really was just above him, and for a moment, he thought that he could touch her mind…

And then something alien, inhuman, touched back… and he was furiously blinking, as reality reasserted itself.

_Asuna is up there, and she is waiting for me!_

_I must hurry._

"Leafa, tell me, where is there a gate that leads inside the world tree?"

"well, it's the Dome at the tree's base…" Leafa hesitated, and then realized just what he probably intended.

B-But you can't get in! Its protected by guardians, and even the biggest, best raids couldn't get through!"

Kirito seemed nonchalant, and replied, "I have to go anyway".

He then took her hand in both of his, and thanked her, with a smile, his Pixie 'daughter' sitting on his shoulder. Just like the hero in all the adventure stories and movies, before the big battle showdown.

_Who do you think you are! A Shounen protagonist?_

Before Suguha could give him a piece of her mind, he dropped, free-falling to the ground, and disappearing there.

* * *

When Kirito entered the Dome, it was a hollow place, with very high above him a ceiling, and glowing mirrors all around, covering the walls.

_I'm coming, Asuna!_

He released his wings and took flight, sword at the ready

Soon a glow around a mirror intensified, and an armored figure appeared in front of it.

Kirito decapitated the Guardian quickly and continued upward.

As he rose, multiple mirrors, on multiple floors glowed, and spawned many guardian sentinals, dozens upon dozens of the sword wielding mobs appeared.

The Black Swordsman paused only momentarily, before rushing through, full of determination, the sweat, precious moment with beloved Asuna in Aincrad on the forefront of his thoughts.

Strike, parry, cut.

Dodge the next one, and pierce its heart.

Parry, and slide by, cutting from neck to groin.

Double parry of the sentinels, with blade and fist, before the fist grabbed hold and tossed the mob into the other, immediately cutting both down.

Killing fly by strike. And again.

The third avoided entirely, and the fourth killed just as fast.

"Asuna!"

An arrow pierced his arm. There were over fifty , maybe over a hundred archer around him now!

He still flew towards the top, dodging a little, and ignoring the hits.

_Just a little more…_

A sword pierced his chest, followed by two more.

_Just a little more…_

He yelled in fury, as his health bar emptied, leaving a dooming massage in red English latters.

YOU ARE DEAD.

He turned into remain light, with a six minute timer before he could resurrect himself.

As he continued his slowfall, he noticed that the nearby Guardians turned to look at something.

It was…

_No! Stay back!_

It was Leafa.

She dodged the guardians that tried to intercept her, and upon getting close to his remain light, sheathed her sword and called his character name, one that was real for him for two years, and grabbed it.

She than descended, the physical remain of his ingame death in her hands, as she did her best to dodge the archer sentinels, mostly succeeding, but getting in some unpleasant hits.

Still, she got them out of the dome-back into Arrun, the doors to the Grand Quest closing behind her.

* * *

Suguha revived Kirito as soon as she got out of the Dome, but while he thanked her, again, he continued to spew his nonsense about her not needing to worry about him, and as she tried to confess her growing feelings for him, he said Her name!

That he had to see Asuna again.

"What…What did you just say?"

"Right, Asuna. That's the name of the person I'm looking for"

"But then… Then… That's…

Is that you brother?"

The expression on Kirito was an incredulous surprise, as he asked.

"Eh? Sugu?"

"Suguha?"

The shocked Leafa covered her mouth with her hands, and stepped back at each call of her name, before exclaiming in despairing denial.

"This isn't fair! Not fair!"

And swiftly logged out.

It was then, that a tearful Suguha found herself forced to confront her feelings towards her brother, and revealed them to him, that despite him being her adopted brother, her cousin by blood-which she knew for the last two years, she felt romantic love for Kazuto, and only after meeting the ALO Player, Kirito, did she feel like she could bury it, replacing it with love for the Spriggan instead-whom she fell for.

All Kazuto had to say was a hollow 'I'm sorry'.

* * *

A smartly dressed man entered an office, and as he gave a report to his superior he exclaimed.

"Sir, I think you need to look at this."

The owner of the office skimmed through the report, stopped, reread.

"That will be all, thank you."

As soon as he was alone in his office again, he reached for his phone and called a number that his direct superior was kept ignorant of.

"Get me Alpha strike team ASAP, we have a target we need to deal with immediately."

"Yes sir."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuki Byakuya is my OC, so no need to search memory and Wikia for him.
> 
> This chapter is mostly rehash of canon, with a small difference, it will be important later on.
> 
> Suguha's crushes on her brother, and on Kirito, are canon, even if i didn't really get to properly show them in my fic here.


	15. Counter

Kazuto Kirigaya paced on the street absentmindedly. The revelation of Suguha… it was…he really needed to get outside, into the air.

Part of him was glad that he declined Klein insistant invitation- claiming to be staying at his home all day. It would have been awkward if he were to be a guest present during that bomb Sugu dropped on him.

So he volunteered to go buy tea-the calming variety that Suguha enjoyed, and left to the shop.

Only now on the way back, with the task of the purchase no longer occupying his mind, his thoughts went to his sister. And his feet slowed their steps. And chose the longer routes.

At least until he walked into someone, hitting his forehead into the other person.

And promptly fell on his butt.

After gathering his thoughts and focus, and literally shaking his head-to shake the metaphorical cobwebs away, Kazuto turned to look at the tall and imposing figure that he ran into.

"Ya alright?" a familiar, muscular form asked, as the person reached with their hand, for him to grab into, and pulled him up after he did, with no visible effort.

"Yuma-san, right?" kirito asked, after a momentary hesitation of placing a name to her face.

"That's right."

"Eh…sorry for clashing into you…" he apologized, awkwardly rubbing his neck with the left hand, the right holding his purchase.

"Don't worry, I'm tough! Ya, on the other hand, look somewhat out of it, and i don't think it's just 'cause you hit me like a wave on a shore. Wha-d no! Let's go, I saw a good sushi place down the street, eat a bit, fish always cheer me out."

She than took his arm, and dragged him towards the direction of said sushi place.

* * *

Sasuke was a mercenary and proud of it. He was too considered violent by his superiors in the military, and after an 'incident' during his JSDF Special Forces days, dishonorably discharged.

The new boss that had them on retainer have been odd, and occasionally giving strange tasks, but it mattered little, they got paid, and what their employer asked-their employer got.

"Now listen, Maggots", the sergeant called loudly, as they were sitting in the cargo hold of a truck-driving to their destination, "The main target is this kid", he pointed to an image on a Tablet computer, "Its name is Kirigaya Kazuto, the boss wants him, now if you can get him alive, I'm all for it-I say let the boss be the one to pull the trigger on the little shit, I don't enjoy killin kids, but unless you are certain you can take him and leave cleanly, shoot to kill, we will not be leaving without him-dead or alive. And remember, you're ghosts, nobody must see you, don't leave anything, anyone, who could identify ANYTHING about you, we were never even there!"

It really wasn't any of his business, just why their employer decided to send them to a civilian house, nor why the he was so interested in a kid, of all things.

_Doesn't matter, we got a job, we will do it. Though why did the sergeant urge caution? Just what kind of resistance was he expecting from a civilian neighbor in a Japanese city?_

* * *

"Wanna talk a bit about what's bothering ya?" the gruff voice of Yuma asked, in what appeared to be her trying to be encouraging.

"No, not really." Kazuto honestly answered.

"Ya sure? OK, let's talk about the sea then. Ya like fishin'?" she curiously asked.

"Well, I did enjoy it while in Aincrad, and it would be nice to try it for real…"

"Come visit Okinawa someday, I will show you some good fishing spots." The girl replied jovially, and then frowned, and with a serious expression asked.

"Any luck tryin to rescue the people still trapped? Asuna , my gramps and the others?"

"I think I know where Asuna is, and once I reach her, she may know something about the others. It may seem like a long shot, but it's the best lead i have right now, sorry." The former Beater of SAO answered apologetically. _That's right, i shouldn't forget, it's not just Asuna that's still trapped, but others as well._

Yuma considered it for some moments, and then dropped money for the food they have eaten, and dragged him away.

"Now that we ate, let's walk a bit. Grandpa always said that a good walk after a good fish was healthy."

And so, Kirigaya Kazuto, the Black Swordsman of Aincrad, found himself dragged into the side allays towards the park, by a girl that was built like a female, Asian version of Agil.

* * *

"Target spotted on the allay to the left, at the turn thirty meters in front of your truck, change directions, I think this will be a street take, rather than a home invasion."

"Roger."

* * *

As Yuma-san guided, read: dragged, him to the direction of the park through side allays, Kazuto thought how nice it was, to not worry about the situation back home with his sister, about poor Asuna-and immediately regretted- how could he put Asuna aside in his thoughts…

He needed to get home now, just…

"Where are we going, Yuma-san?"

"Away." She answered, in a serious tone that had his instincts all on high alert.

Which was probably the reason why he did not hesitate, when she called "Duck", and dropped down to the ground, a big, meaty muscular arm dropping on him and keeping him pinned down, as shots- actual gun shots, real gunfire, was sent into his direction.

A quick glance revealed men in military green camo and ski masks, rifles in their hands.

Luckily Yuma then pulled the both of them into a side turn and behind a dumpster, buying them a couple of moments.

Time they used to run through the allay, away from the persuit.

The part of him that was Kirito wanted to pull Elucidator and charge them, while the Kazuto was scared, and looked for a way out- a good direction and opportunity to run away. Especially when the part that was both concluded that he couldn't attack, he was unarmed, untrained in urban modern warfare and against guns, and didn't know who they were, or what they were after.

"Who are they? What do they want?" he frantically asked the girl besides him, only the experience of two eventful ears in the virtual world of SAO keeping him from panicking.

"Remember that clue about Asuna you mentioned? I think you got closer than you thought, and they didn't like it. I will distract them, you make a run for it, and find and rescue Asuna, you must be really close!"

"What about you? You can't take on them all, I saw half a dozen, and they're armed-you'll die." He frantically challenged.

I'm much tougher then I look, and unlike you, I was in gunfight before and know streetfight, AND in a better physical condition, the muscle ein't for show, while you still thin and need to recover. Not to mention that you know how to get to Asuna best, and more experienced with that Full Dive thing, I don't know it from fancy hat!

Believe in yourself, in miracles and magic and the strange, I know you can do it-free them all. Now run, run and go to some trustworthy friend- not home, they might wait there as well. And don't you dare look back."

Very displeased with her argument, but knowing that if these…troops… are really here after him, to stop him from releasing Asuna, then he must have gotten really close, and they couldn't that progress to be lost… he owed to Asuna, to the other 299, to save them too. He couldn't take the chance that it was some kind of ridiculous misunderstanding of epic proportions or something.

With a determined nod, he glared at the girl. "Don't you dare die here! We will go to Okinawa with Asuna and Nishida and you will show me the best fishing spots after this- understood?" _don't become another Diavel please._

"Don't worry, now run, and remember, no matter what you hear, don't look back. Now go!" and just as a rifle poked from the corner they hid behind, Yuma charged, on hand pushing it away, and the other hitting the gunman.

Kirito took it as his cue to run, and did his best to sprint away.

He heard more gunshots behind him, and the sounds of flash hitting flash, soon followed by strange sounds he couldn't identify, and the shooting becoming more frantic, followed by tearing sounds, and screams.

Kazuto risked a tiny glance backwards as he ran, and quickly turned away.

As he ran by instinct, himself uncertain where to, he found himself shuddering, and turned behind again, just before entering another side allay. He legs going into autopilot from the sight he was exposed to, his mind running on flight instincts like never before.

_What was that Horror of teeth and claws on legs? It looked like the thing the boss of the 24th floor would want to be upon growing up! Like the monster even the Gleam eyes only pretended to be! Is that what it would feel like, seeing the Skull Reaper coming to life and rampaging first hand?_

With the image of some monster of teeth tearing through armed faceless soldiers, leaving them bloody and unmoving, a couple looking mutilated, Kazuto knew he would have a whole new kind of nightmares now.

As if the old kind wasn't enough.

Next thing he knew, he found himself in a dinner, a familiar looking one. It took him a few moments, as he entered and went into the man's bathroom to give his screaming aching lungs and legs a chance to rest.

After what was an immeasurable time from few minutes, to few hours, Kirito couldn't know nor care, he washed his face from the sweat, and listened for anything out of the ordinary, and having overhead nothing, hesitantly exited the bathroom and confirming that nothing seemed amiss in the dinner, asked the closest waiter for the phone.

The identity of his call wasn't even a choice.

"Hello, Klein, remember you said that if I ever needed anything to call you…"

* * *

The woman known as Yulier, had the phone at her home ringing. She did not answer, she would be away for most of the day, trying to find any counter, any way to defend against, a powerful Blood Vampire, and doing her damnest best to prepare against the inevitable treachery from the strange 'temporary allies' her beloved Thinker insisted on working with.

That Beast was predictable enough, but the vampire unnerved her, especially after the results of her digging for info on her.

* * *

**OMAKE i came up with last week, it is NOT part of the story:**

Tsukino Usagi was trying her hardest to be a good magical girl, as Sailor Moon, but it was so hard sometimes, and her talking cat only encouraged her to search for other senshi, and especially the Princess, as they fought the Evil Youma.

and just as she finished the battle for today, she spied another Youma attack.

as she got there, she was surprised to see it repelled. by another senshi-finally she found another one!

"I am Sailor Mavs-sa, and for blood and carnage...Er, love and Justice, i will smite you-sa!"

it was a short girl, wearing a Sailor uniform, similar to her own costume-except completely red, but hers had a hood covering the face with what looked like micky mous ears sown into it, and still claws in her hands of all things, like that western 'Wolverine' comics her bratty little brother seemed interested in lately.

The literally dismembered youma at her feet only made Usagi feel nauseous.

_I really hope this is not the megical Princes Luna was talking about, or we will be having words!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the premise for the Omake is Argo the Kindred Elder as a Sailor Mouse (or Mars) senshi. it seemed funny to me.
> 
> Author Notes: I had that scene-where Kirito is attacked by an armed force and promptly saved by a rampaging monster, planned from the third or fourth chapter, just waiting for it's time. I hope i did it right and well.
> 
> This chapter is called Counter- the forces sent to counter kirito and his attempts, the counter used against said forces, the counter Yulier was busy working on -in those last few lines, focusing on the wrong threat. even the way a pleasant small talk and dinner with a barely familiar person is countering the sister waiting home, with the awkward situation...
> 
> Also, 'Blood Vampires' is a slang i invented for Yulier and other hunters to call Kindred. Chi Vampires is the term they use for Kuei-jin.


	16. The Morning After

Urgh…

His head hurt, his body was aching all over, and he didn't have enough strength to even open his eyes, or tilt his head.

Someone was talking somewhere near, very close by.

Despite his inability to move, he struggled to focus on the sound.

"-So fast?"

"… saw the monster…Hengeyoukai…"

_Changing Phantom?_

"… Werewolf…"

For some reason one of the voices seemed awfully familiar from somewhere.

As he was about to start checking his memory, he found himself overwhelmed by his exhaustion.

Nothingness consumed his thoughts.

* * *

The next time Kirito regained consciousness was not accompanied by a headache and without the soreness and exhaustion it was so much easier to actually open his eyes. He found himself observing the interior of a bedroom clearly belonging to someone very rich, or a fancy five star hotel.

From the king-sized bed.

_Wait wha-_

"Hello there." A high, feminine voice of discernible age called to his right.

A surprised look revealed a woman in the bed with him.

She was pale skinned to the point of looking almost white painted and raven haired, with long locks covering her bare looking neck and back.

Her face was youthful and innocent, right until reaching her eyes- which somehow seemed to be ageless. She was the picture perfect beautiful highborn noble lady of the imperial court, centuries ago, with an archaic dialect to match.

Still, something kept nagging at his subconscious, something strange about it all…

_Wait… bed?_

He felt blood drain from his face that that last thought.

"Is my lord husband feeling well?"

"L-lord husband?" Kazuto stuttered at the question, utterly scared at his current predicament, and his lack of memory to give ANY clue as to how he got into it.

"Thou have visited mine person at night thrice, consecutively. We may as well be married. Thou would not dare dishonor a highborn Princess with yon lechery and leave, as a criminal and coward, wouldst thou? Oh what would mine Imperial father would think of such dishonor to him through myself, and through his august position to the entire nation."

Kirito swallowed, as his mind processed these words, and reached a shocking, scary conclusion, one that painted the situation in a much worse light.

He felt trepidation, as he gulped, and with shaking hands, peaked at himself under the covers.

_Just my underwear… what a reli-WAIT WHAT._

A melodious laugh interrupted the train wreck of his thoughts.

"You should have seen your face…" the woman remarked, laughing, as she seemed to roll to the side, hand on her belly, and another to steady and anchor her giggling self, to keep from falling sideways.

There was something strange about her voice.

Now Kirito felt annoyed, and he had no doubt about his facial expression reflecting those feelings.

"How did I get here? Where is here? Who are you? What happened?" he started frantically asking.

"Calm down, Ki-bou", the woman said, in a familiar, nasal tone and modern jargon, different from the archaic phrasing she used moments before. "Now, why won't you look at me, and tell me what happened?"

As much as Kazuto was confused and worried and wanted to press on-insisting that she explain the current situation- how did he even get to share a bed with her, there was something in that voice...something commanding... some PRESENCE that he just couldn't ignore.

And so, the boy found himself telling her about his situation at home, about his sister, and her confession, even though he just wanted to crawl somewhere and pretend that the awkward revelation of Sugu never happened. Didn't know how to handle it, how he should even react to it.

the word kept pouring out of his mouth, despite his desire to never talk of it, to anybody. Like water through hands, they escaped him, revealing to the girl about the meeting with Yuma-san, describing her further after prompting. And even about the attack by armed men, that SHOT AT THEM.

about Yumas orders to run away, and despite his best attempts to not even think about it -of the monstrosity of claws and teeth, that tore through the gunmen.

As he ended his story, Argo looked at him with strange emotions behind her eyes, and told him to forget about waking up in bed with her, about telling her all that, and even about the monster and the armed men it killed. to forget about even meeting them. after a long walk in the alleys with Yuma, it got late and they got lost and he called Klein to pick them up.

Kirito felt a strange itch at the back of his head, as the eyes he was staring so intently into seemed strange and special, for a moment.

Strangely, Kazuto found himself agreeing with it. With Her. After all, that really was what happened...

* * *

Urgh...

His neck uncomfortable, and his left arm feeling strangely numb, he opened his eyes.

_Unfamiliar do i get the feeling that this should be a hospital?_

A look around revealed that the reason for the numbness in his arm was that he was sleeping on it, blocking blood circulation to it.

His neck protested at the awkward angle his head was at while he slept...

In what appeared to be a couch in a bachelor living room. The empty Takeout boxes on the table were a clear sign of it.

_Oh, right... after i and Yuma got lost, i ended up near the dinar Klein took me to , and called him to pick us up, he dropped her near her place, and for some reason i agreed to accompany him to his 'CASA TSUBOI'._

"Finally up, princess sleepyhead?" The familiar teasing voice of his friend called, as Klein came, a cup of tea in hand.

"Klein? I don't remember falling asleep..."

"You must have been exhausted, you aren't fully back to the physical condition you were at two years ago, you should have taken it easy. NOT get yourself so tired that you collapse and fall asleep as soon as you sit down. Your sister was worried, you know!"

At the mention of his sister, the fearless Black Swordsman, the Clearer of Aincrad, felt his blood drain of his face, and hurriedly looked for his phone in any of his pockets.

The failure to find it only agitated him more.

_Right, I must've lost it during the wondering with Yuma-that was why i called Klein from the dinar phone._

His Best friend Klein was truly a bro-as he gave a phone and mouthed 'call her' just as Kirito glanced at him pleadingly.

With shaking breath, Kazuto dialed his home number, and as it was picked up, started his grove... err, explanation.

"Hi, Sugu."

He actually had to distance the device from his poor ear, abused by displeased yelling.

After a moment he resumed talking.

"Sigh, sorry Sugu, i was about to return home with your tea, but i met a friend from SAO, who insisted on catching up, and by the time we finished it was late, and we were far from my home, so i crashed at a friend's place.

Y-yes, Ryotaro-san...

Of course i got your tea, and i will keep buying it all month. And the next too!"

How is everything at home?"

"Dad isn't back yet?"

"Thanks Sugu, I will get home by then."

With his sister momentarily appeased, Kirito looked at his fellow Clearer with speculative eyes.

"You wouldn't happen to have certain still closed boxes of tea, would you?"

When the self Styled Samurai departed, and shortly returned, a box of green tea in hand, winking, kirito had only one reply.

"You are a good friend, and your donation of Tea for the sake of helping a friend in need is appreciated."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, here is the next chapter, a bit more lighthearted then the previous one, and my attempt at a slice of life scene in its second half.


	17. Last Night

He felt his heart beating wildly, akin to a caged wolf. Mentally preparing for battle, he hopped into the car he was STILL paying for, and drove as fast as he could, without getting police on his tail, towards his friend. The friend whose words sent a cold chill down his spine.

_"Hello, Klein, remember you said that if I ever needed anything to call you…"_

Kirito was not one to waste favors, and the tone of his voice was as serious as the hardest Floor Boss Raids in SAO, maybe even more.

… _We are in the real world now, anything that would freak him like that…_

The brief description that followed didn't relieve him in the least.

And so, he hurried to help his ally and friend, his bro and a shield brother from the Castle in the Sky, his almost packmate.

… _Hold for just a little bit, Kirito, I'll be there soon._

Only he didn't.

When Ryotaro finally got there, the place was missing one teenage black-haired Bishi swordsman-gamer.

A quick chat with the personal has revealed that, indeed, his young friend was here, running inside like all the demons of hell were after him, and looking like he was about to fall over, running into the bathroom, and desperately asking to use the phone later.

Apparently at some point a man entered, and having introduced himself as a friend of his father, talked to the boy and took him away ,driving in a fancy black car, with tinted windows.

While the man was not a Leech, he still left the stanch of one behind.

To make matters worse, a minute later a police car was speeding into the direction the boy came from, sirens blaring.

Just as he was about to call for his pack, they called first.

_"Ryotaro, there's trouble!"_

"What now? Kirito called all but begging help, spooked as shit, and gone missing, taken probably by the Leeching Rat! Tell me you have some good news, at least."

_"Taken? Than we're too late-a small armed squad was on the way to his house, so we had them running in circles, and dealt with. Klein…They were humans, and they intended death. The mom and sister are blissfully ignorant, and under our watch, but... "_

"Keep an eye out, it looks like I will be having a 'talk' with a rat. Goodbye."

With those words, Ryotaro drove to the place he knew he will find Leeches, and through them, a certain traitorous rat.

… _Should have cleansed the Wyrmspawn the night we first met…_

* * *

"…You sure?"

"Yes, Milady."

"See to his health, and then take him to my rooms. See to it that he remains untouched."

"Yes, My Lady." The ghoul bowed, before leaving to see to her orders.

A report of gunfight in the area she ordered to be kept clean and under watch had her woken up early.

Tracking of Kii-bou through his phone by her underlings led to a carnage. Looking like a soldier Vs Werewolf battle.

Cleanup orders were given.

"My Lady! We found the target!"

She was glad that these were handpicked and loyally bound agents, as otherwise consequences of her interest in the friend that helped her would bring misfortune to Kirito. Even if she was the ranking kindred in the area, intrigue always was the bread and butter of her kind.

Kazuto has apparently called klein for help. From a diner she knew to have some connections to the werewolves in Kyoto.

_Well played, Furball, but it will take more than that to stop me from checking on him._

She knew better than to send Kindred, so she had a couple of her personal Ghouls go and pick him up.

They returned with an unconscious handful of Black Swordsman, and she sent the boy to be looked at immediately, as she saw his condition.

The questioning after he woke up revealed that her suspicions were half correct.

Still, it meant that Klein was not involved in the attack, and likely either looking to 'rescue' Kirito, or make sure the boy won't be a breach of the Masquerade. She knew the Shape shifters had kept to it as well.

_Better to nip that one in the bud._

* * *

Klein was about to reach the finer part of his day-namely the well-deserved thrashing of Leeches. A good chance of getting rid of his misplaced aggression and frustration, and doing his good deed for the day-when he found his phone ringing.

The number was unfamiliar.

"Hello."

A familiar voice of just the parasite he was thinking about talked back, with a strange urgency in its voice.

 _"We need to talk, now. Meet me at the place of our previous meeting as soon as you can- Kii-bou will be there_." And hung up.

_Agil's Café, then? Well it certainly saves me time._

And indeed, a familiar black car with black tinted windows was waiting there in the parking for him.

Inside, were no people, except black suited men and a familiar girl, wearing a cowl, from which sandy blonde hairs were peaking, and of course, Agil- the only other Non-Leech in the room.

"Where is Kirito?" He called at her loudly.

At a side glance, one of the men turned to Agil at the bar, and talked quietly. The Rat than gestured to a chair in front of her. "We need to talk."

"Talk!? There is nothing to talk about! I'm here for Kirito- give me the little guy and I won't tear your throat."

"It's not that simple-sa. He was attacked. By armed men, well-armed soldiers, not some Yakuza that got handguns."

"It changes nothing!" the Garou interrupted, his outburst causing the nearby men reach for hidden weapons, only to remove their hands aat a gesture from the Rat.

"He only survived because the Hengayouki nearby decided to fight back."

"…"

"It was not of the undomesticated dog variety, and Kazuto saw it- he witnessed as someone he was talking with, being friendly with, grew claws and inhuman jaws, grow into giant size and started going through the men like shark on bloody steak.

Tell me it changes nothing!"

"What did you do?" He asked, horrible realization dawning on him.

"I took him to a safe place where he could recuperate. Checked that he didn't go mad at the sight of your kinswoman-the sight of her munching on them embedded itself deep within his memory. I ensured he didn't get killed over witnessing it-and I know you keep to a Masquerade just like we do-your kind will see to it that the danger of his knowledge is dealt with!"

"What did you do?" Klein whispered, worry and dread plain in his voice.

"I changed his memories a little bit, as I know you can't. The entire scene will be forgotten. Tell your side that he remembers nothing-there is no need to worry about him."

"You said he would be here."

"He is unconscious, in the car-he will remember that he and the girl, someone named Yuma, got lost, and he called you asking for a lift.

Take him to your place and make sure he doesn't leave your eyes, until you make sure the Hengayoukai girl won't be an issue."

That…was not what he expected. Ryotaro took a few calming breathes, and expressed his surprise.

"Why are you agreeing to give him into my care, if you were so worried I will have to, as you put it, deal with him? What is your angle, Leech?"

The response was a gentle whisper, and a gentling of her face.

"Kirito thought you his best friend in Aincrad, and had no better friends outside it. He is a clever boy who understands about people more than he thinks. He really trusted you, and I will entrust in his judgment."

Her face turned stony, and her voice chill and cold as she whispered the next part.

"Or this little riding hood will be having a wolfy coat of fur for cloak."

* * *

"Well, here we are." Klein commented, as he stopped the car at the Kirigaya home.

As Kazuto got off, taking the tea box with him, he noticed his friend lingering behind.

"Something wrong, klein?"

"N-nothing, buddy…why would something seem wrong?" His friend was quick to deny. Suspiciously too quick.

Kazuto eyed him suspiciously.

"You do know that my sister is a little girl, and my mother is married, right?"

"Wha-of course. Don't worry, bro, its nothing of that sort."

Giving one last stink eye, just in case, Kazuto sighed, and proceeded to enter his home.

He was interrupted by a tackling missile.

"On-chan! How could you just leave yesterday! We were so worried! There was a gang fight in a nearby neighborhood; you should have called if you were delayed.

We really need to talk, Oni-chan, In ALO…"

That last part was whispered, in a different tone from her worried rant. Kazuto nodded his agreement. They really needed to sort the mass.

"Mom, You remember Tsuboi-san…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I want to remind that I owe neither SAO, nor World of Darkness, and gain no money from this fic.
> 
> Secondly many thanks to skywiseskychan for the valuable advice all along this fic, and others of mine-your insight and interest help motivate and refine me and my work.
> 
> this chapter was mostly what happened behind the scenes of the previous one.
> 
> Comments? suggestions? criticism?
> 
> Please read and Review.


	18. Bonds

Reintroducing Klein to his mother was as awkward as he thought it to be, with the former overdoing it with the compliments to the point of seemingly coming on to his mother (and Kirito made sure to thoroughly thrash his friend for it once both meet inside ALO), and the later teasing Kazuto over having such a mature friend, only to suddenly wonder aloud if mayhaps there is a reason that Kazuto-kun have not been bringing home any girls…

That, maybe he have been bringing home boys and she did not notice…

The teasing soon had both him and Klein denying it all vehemently... right until Sugu couldn't take it anymore and burst laughing, his mother joining in soon (One reason he dreaded introducing Asuna to his mother after finally getting her free was that he knew that they would be teased mercilessly).

For some reason, Klein-er… Ryotaro (and wasn't it strange to call him that, after thinking of him as only Klein for two years, hack, even the friendship between them would have been strange in other circumstances-kirito was just glad that the guy didn't take offense, he was older and bigger, and IRL it mattered) seemed interested in staying with them.

The appreciation Klein-err, Ryotaro seemed to have for the technology pieces Kazuto had in his room (like his computer, an old Hard-drive, a motherboard from an old model) and the various books on the theme shelved above them –

"Is That the NerveGear? Are you still using it?!"

"Shhhhhh, not so loud."

"Were you really intending to do a Full dive into ALO in the NerveGear?" an outraged Ryotaro asked.

"I had no choice, the new AmuSpheres are too expensive, and I had to get Asuna out. It was Kayaba's programming that activated the bomb in it, so without it, without SAO system, logout is possible."

"You-you tried it already… of course you did. I shouldn't have been surprised. Well, that's it, I will have to stay here for your next dive to keep an eye on things-no don't argue, not unless you think your mom will be understanding of you using that deathtrap and commencing FullDive again. Somebody needs to be aware of your folly and on stand-by in case something goes wrong. Asuna won't want you to die in the attempt to save her!"

Klein uttered the last sentence with the conviction of a veteran SAO Clearer.

Kazuto gave him a pained look at that last part.

"Sorry, but you know she wouldn't. Let me watch your back as you take the battle to the enemy, just like in Aincrad. You are not alone here, Bro."

Kirito knew better than to argue, partly due to the reaction of his mother-who kirito knew will not allow usage of either, and might prohibit computers altogether.

_'I got no other choice, it seems, but to accept Klein watching over me from this side, as I continue my quest.'_

And so, they made a convenient excuse for a prolonged sitting in his room, as Kirito prepared for a FullDive, with his friend watching over.

"Good Luck, Kirito."

"Un. Link Start!"

* * *

"Leafa-chan! I have been looking everywhere for you!"

Suguha turned to look at the source of the voice that startled her, Recon.

"R-recon? Didn't the Salamanders catch you?"

"I poisoned them all and escaped."

"Poisoned them?"

"And then, I followed you. Hey… Where's that Spriggan?"

That tartled her, reminding her of the aching elephant in the room, so to speak.

"Well… I said something really mean to him, i…"

It was hard to continue, as virtual tears, indistinguishable from real ones, fell down her cheeks.

"Leafa-chan! If you aren't smiling you aren't really Leafa-chan! I… I will never leave you, in this world or the real one. I.. I like you."

Suguha just couldn't handle this too, on top of everything else. With Recon getting his face into her space, and trying to kiss her after the confession, she reacted in the only way she could think of at the time-she punched him.

* * *

Kirito met Sugu near the gates into the World Tree, both knowing to meet there, without communicating it.

"S-"

"Onii-chan." As she raised her hand and interrupted him, she continued talking, a serious look on her face.

"Let's finish what we started. Let's have a Duel-right here right now!"

The stunned Kirito blinked at her. This was the last thing he expected her to say.

Only at the sound of a sword being drawn, did he get out of his stupor.

_'Somehow, this seems fitting.'_

_"_ This time, no handicaps."

And with those words, he reached towards his back for his sword, and with the blade in one hand, took his stance.

The very same strange stance Sugu saw before, as they practiced in the Dojo…

She charged at him, her Sylph body moving faster than the human one ever could. Still, he evaded her strike, strafing aside, and grabbing it with both hands, swung his own blade immediately.

She dodged and took to the air.

He followed there, and flew towards her, striking with a one handed downward swing when she got within range.

She parried aside and took a distance, flying upwards and landing on one of the small levitating islands.

Kirito landed on another just a bit below it, and prepared for a swing. She charged, as a tear fell to the ground beneath her feet, and her brother followed with a charge of his own immediately after.

He was left surprised, when she fell into his arms, sword dismissed.

As Kazuto caught his sister in the air, his wings keeping both afloat, she hugged him, as both turned in the air due to the momentum, His sword thrown aside to make room for his Sister.

"Why?"

"Why?"

"I wanted to apologize to you. But I didn't know what to say, so I wanted to give you a free shot."

"You did, brother?"

"I'm sorry"

"I'm too."

"I haven't really returned from that world yet. It hasn't ended. Until she wakes up, I'm not really back in reality."

"I will be waiting for you to come home for real, so I'll help you too.

_'I will be waiting for you, Oni-chan, and figure out what to do then, but for now I will help you, so just hold me for a bit. Because this is not easy for me.'_

* * *

Recon was very confused as Leafa-chan and THAT Spriggan landed in front of the entrance into the Grand Quest.

He was surprised even more by her statement

"We're raiding the World Tree… The three of us."

"Alright… Wait WHAT?!"

Yui-chan." Kirito called for his pixie daughter.

"Yes, Papa."

Did you learn anything of the tree Guardians?"

"Their individual stats are not that big, but there are too many of them. I don't think that the completion of this Quest was meant to be possible."

"So together it all adds to a single, unbeatable boss?"

"With your skills, it may be possible for Papa to break with his speed." The tiny girl answered.

* * *

"Let's go!"

Inside they fought well, Kirito rushing in, killing some with a critical single strikes, as Recon and Leafa healed him, only to attract the attention of the mobs.

"Leafa-cha I don't really understand it all, but this is important, right?"

"It is."

"Then I'll help" the green haired boy loudly proclaimed, and flew into the mess swarming the Spriggan, Chanting a powerful ranged spell on the way.

Leafa hardly had time to admonish him, before her attention was required at the black figure-whom she tossed a quick healing spell at.

Her yelling between assisting fell on deaf ears, as Recon continued to fight the Guardians, and draw their attention. Only to suddenly start chanting… and chanting… and chanting.

It was a long, probably powerful spell, one that created a large yellow glowing sphere, with the caster as its epicenter. Upon the completion of the chant, the sphere detonated, killing Recon, and erupting in a great explosion that made a considerable dent in the swarm of Tree Guardians.

As Leafa cried for the foolishness of her Nagata-kun, as the penalty for sacrifice magic was big, Kirito used the opening and flew through the now opened hole in the swarming mobs.

As still, the intercepted him, and multiple weapons were thrown and pierced him, as he fell, HP dropping into the Yellow zone, and beyond, while the opening he wanted to use closing fast, Leafa sent healing magic into Kirito, disheartened at the utter defeat. At the revealed impossibility of their task.

Her healing barely halting the dropping of his HP, now in the red zone, as another Tree Guardian descended, like a punishing angel, swinging a sword at her. and a second one following, preparing to swing.

_'No! I will give my all, and continue the healing spell until they finish me! I will do my best to support you here, Brother.'_

The cry below her drew both her attention and that of her would be attackers.

Sylphs came rushing in!

At the sight of them, Leafa's attackers disengaged and rose, taking a higher position.

Soon the Sylphs were joined by flying dragons.

"Cait sith Dragoons?"

Leafa soon found the answer to her question, as a dragon stopped near her, with none other than Alicia Ru riding on it, and Sakuya at her side.

"Sorry we're late."

"Sorry, it took some time to ready our gear." The two replied.


	19. Awakening

Leaf-no, Suguha was elated to see the reinforcements that arrived. The racial leaders commanded their troops forward, and at their words the troops struck hard at the mobs, destroying them en mess with dragonbreath and spells.

As she came to express her heartfelt thanks-

"Thank you, thank you very much!"

"There is no need to thank us. We're indebted to that Spriggan, after all.

"And arming this raid party was only possible with his large donation." Alicia Ru piped in.

"All units, charge!"

They charged forth, with Suguha proceeding forward and forward, cutting through one Guardian, and a by fly bisecting another, with the Sylph leader at her side and katana swinging as well, but then alone, as she rose higher and higher…until she reached, finally, the destination she sought.

Kirito's side.

As he saw her, her brother nodded, and voiced his acceptance of her at his side, even if it was not in the interpretation she wanted at first.

"Watch my back."

The blonde Sylph nodded, as she took a stance behind him, sword at the ready, in front of her, just like in her Kendo instructions.

"Leave it to me."

As they fought, covering each other's backs, and the fea forces taking on the majority of the monsters that spawned to attack them, rising upwards as well, they made their way, but even there, Leafa found that Kirito was rising higher than her, faster than her.

And he needed someone to guard his back against the increasing number of foes his fast progress was agroing.

_'If I can't stand at your side like for long like that, I will just have to do so another way, Oni-chan.'_

With those thoughts she threwher sword to him, as she called him. "Oni-chan!"

The blade flew upwards, and was in front of his face when he caught it, and took the stance she remembered seeing before, two swords held at his sides.

And he than put both forward, like two halves on a singe whole, adges outwards-as if a single double adged blade, and flew up with all his might, towards the center of the ceiling. The Guardian monsters rushing him as he moved upwards unstopping, cutting through them like hot knife through butter, impaling them so fast it took time for the pixel disintegration they did at their death.

Suguha could just cheer her brother as he went forward like a force of nature, like a hurricane…

"Go, Onii-chan."

"Go!" She shauted at him encouragingly, through tears that started in her eyes.

And he did.

* * *

Sakuya found herself smiling at the sight of the Super Spriggan reaching the roof, through the fast closing hole he made in the mobs.

_'He really is something…'_

"All units, fall back! we're withdrawing."

_'It's up to him, now. And we can't keep this for long, anyway.'_

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right way?"

"Yes, the Black Swordsman will hurry and try to reach the world tree as fast as he can, and we need to get there soon, if we want to be useful. Don't you want to repay him for the freedom from Aincrad he won for us? You seemed pleased when you told me of the massage from Thinker."

"Then why are we going towards the Leprechaun capital?"

"We are?"

"Yes, we are! We have been going the wrong way for hours, how could you ever reach officer in a Clearer guild with such lousy sense of direction?"

"It wasn't like this in Aincrad! And why didn't you warn me, Hex?"

"I trusted you to know what you were doing! Obviously I was wrong!"

"Maybe we will still get to help the guy? No way he would take endgame raid all by himself!"

His companion just deadpanned two words.

"Gleam eyes!"

"That's just a story…"

* * *

_'damn it.'_

"What now?" Kirito wondered aloud, as he stood at the center of the roof, now inverted as floor, there was a circle, cut into four equal sized parts by two perpendicular diameters.

_'Don't tell me that I did all that to be stopped by a dead end!'_

He called for Yui.

As the little pixie flew from his pocket and into the floor and placed a hand on the ceiling turned floor, she paused for a few moments, that may as well have been an eternity, for Kirito, before voicing the results of her analysis.

"Papa, this door isn't locked by a quest flag.

"It's under the authority of system administrators."

"What do you mean?" he felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. Worry visible on his face. Despair soon to follow.

"In other words, this door was never intended to be accessible to players!" She said in a worried tone.

That shocked him.

A glance aside revealed more Tree Guardians spawning too close.

His time was running short.

_'No! I won't give up! Not when I am this close!'_

He struck his heavy sword into the middle of the circle, willing it to open.

And again. And again.

And again. And again. And again. And again.

Each time faster, more furious then the last!

_'It can't end like that, it just can't.'_

"Stop it, papa, it can't be opened like that. It's not in its programming!" his daughter yelled, frantic, as her papa only swung faster and faster, continuing his illogical actions.

"No! I won't let it end like that! I won't leave Asuna!"

"Papa! You're scaring me!"

_'Open! Open goddamnit! I know you can!_

He could do it! It couldn't be lost cause, it just couldn't!

_'When Heathcliff killed Asuna, she was brought back! my own death on his sword was undone! Asuna even managed to move-in defiance of his admin activated mass paralysis! I! can! Do! it! I! will! Do! it!'_

Each word was emphasized by a sword strike.

"Papa, it won't help!"

Kirito just tried harder, faster, more desperately! More! More! More!

'zZZzz'

He heard the mobs getting closer. Soon they will attack!

Suddenly, everything turned gray, as if color itself was leeched away. a surprised glance revealed the Tree Guardians unmoving, as if frozen in time.

"Yui-what's ha-"

Yui was grey and frozen too, in the middle of frantic calls for his attention.

"What, is this…"

"You!" a voice called from behind him.

As he turned, Kirito saw a doppelganger of himself… moving and in color, with a background of blackness that hid the view of what lay behind it.

No… it was not an exact copy. The figure had long hair, and different, though still black cloths, ones that with the long hair and androgynous face made the figure look like a girl version of him.

"This is you-your doing, your will!" his own voice , only slightly higher than usual came from the mouth of the copy.

"Who…what are you?"

"I am you-as you could be, if you embrace your will and push it forward, with all your might! I am your determination, unbound by the mandate of what is possible! I am the key-your only way to reach Asuna!"

"That's all I needed to know! Now what do I need to do?"

The feminine image of himself smirked at the response, in a familiar way he saw in the mirror before, and put its hands on his shoulders, silently whispering.

"Believe-will it! You can change reality!" and then laid her lips on his in a chaste kiss.

He heard a bestial roar, and turned his head upwards instinctively.

The blackness of background had two glowing red points –two eyes. And now that he saw that it shaped what looked like a goatine head against the grey behind it.

It was a baphomet.

The shadow creature roared again, and suddenly, a multitude of details rushed into the mind of the Black Swordsman. The shadows covering the world, keeping it in darkness, in ignorance, were lifted from his mind.

A block was lifted.

He had in his mind's eye images of the impossible, of a Fishzilla and a Geisha that was a noblewoman one moment and a kunoichi the next. Of hidden natures of the world.

He knew what he had to do-he had the answer.

Suddenly the grey around him disappeared, with no hint to the presence of his other self, or the beast behind it, as if they were never there.

But he now knew how to reach Asuna, so it didn't matter. Nothing did.

"Don't worry, Yui, Papa has a way!" he told his panicking adopted girl with a smile, and raised the word one more time, with all of his will, all of his command and determination.

Shouting "Open" as he struck.

It did.

The four parts of the circle slowly started to open as a glow was revealed beneath them.

"Yui, your hand!"

Shocked at the impossible her papa just did, she knew the urgency, and nodded, as sje reached and touched her tiny pixie hand to his outstretched one-the one not holding his heavy sword.

Soon they were covered in a whitish glow and disappeared.


	20. Knight, Queen and King

Ryutaro was sitting and watching his friend of two years as the later was lost to the imaginary world looking for his princess. He chuckled a bit at the thought.

_'Asuna would have smacked anyone calling her a princess. Though with his luck, she probably is… Poor Kirito is going to have his hands full once he brings her back.'_

It was something he noticed about his pal a few months into SAO-Kirito had the skill to get out of difficult situations and the smarts to think cleverly as well as some luck, yes, but he also had the luck to stumble into too many of those…

Klein doubted any of the other Clearers got into troubles half as often. Unless they were accompanying him.

And now that luck seemed to have followed him outside the virtual reality-in the form of friends among both the Garou and the Leeches. And in its latest iteration as a survivor of a Fera going berserk, namely finding himself between the were creature and armed soldiers shooting to kill.

It was probably due to a rat that turned up even dirtier in real life that the Black Swordsman didn't get sucked in and torn to shreds by the World of Darkness-the supernatural that hid itself from humanity.

_'And to think that i was supposed to ley low and hide from the attention of the Beast Courts. They will probably end up joining us in a fight against something too big for either to handle alone, the way your luck usually rolls. Maybe one will even end up interested after you come and save the day, like some Shounen anime protagonist…'_

At that thought Ryutaro Thought he felt something strange, and turned towards his charge, only to see the kid still motionless in the bed, NerveGear on head.

The werewolf shuddered.

Those things made him uneasy in a way that had nothing to do with them being a Weaver tool of great potential and everything to do with the last two years.

_'It's quiet now… I hope it will last.'_

* * *

"Hello, Schmidt-san, I am sorry to call again, but I'm worried. Still no sign of him?"

_"No, Thinker-san. I called the others and the confirmed-there are no signs of the Black Swordsman in ALO. Neither the Salamander nor the other starting zones we kept watch over hear or see anything._

_If he is inside for as long as you said he may have been, we probably missed him already.'_

"You would know better… But I do hope you will regroup with him soon, it would be bad if we were to miss and come too late to help him."

_"You and me both, I was happy to get this opportunity to pay the Clearer back for Ending SAO. Him and Asuna the Flash!"_

"Maybe tomorrow we should go to Arrun-see about intercepting him there, near the world tree."

_"Kirito would be there before us, wouldn't he…That would mean He was right… Maybe we should've done so from the start, but we doubted the Beater of SAO would get a chance to become a Beater of ALO as well…"_

"What?"

_"Never mind… Listen, Thinker-san, I'm thankful for your call, but my therapist about to come, so I got to finish the call. Sorry."_

"Goodbye."

* * *

Yui had a strange feeling. It was something that could be recognized as confusion, but now she cared little for the intricacies of human emotions and their simulation. At that moment all of her processing was trying to handle, to understand just what her Papa did. Trying and failing to compute.

_'Papa didn't have any administrator privileges, nor any card or terminal, yet he somehow affected the door coding-did he interface directly with the ALO program? Who? It shouldn't be possible.'_

She was so lost in her rerunning of logic routines looking for something, anything she missed, that she didn't notice her Papa calling her at first.

"Yui, Yui!"

"Ah… Yes Papa."

"Is everything okay? You seem distracted. Did the teleport affect you somehow?"

Yui shook her head, to emphasize negative answer, as she refocused her attention on the matter at hand.

She wondered why she found herself in her SAO avatar, but it was irrelevant.

"No, papa! I'm fine, let's go rescue Mama!"

Discovering the logic error could wait for later.

"Yui…where are we?"

The AI turned girl rechecked her connection to the game system, scanning and searching for any useful information.

"I don't know. There is no mapping data."

"Do you know where Asuna is?"

Yui closed her eyes as she focused on her communication with ALO, no longer attentive to the yellow walled corridor they found themselves in. After a moment she found her answer and immediately spoke.

"Yes. She is close. Very close."

Suddenly she opened her eyes, and announced "This way", pointing into a direction, and started running, her papa right behind her.

When she found the way blocked by wall. She put both her hands on it and asked the system to open a passage.

Apparently it was considering her as administrator user, as it complied without checking her identity.

A circular opening appeared in the wall, and she led her papa through it.

They continued until another wall, this one too, opened easily at her command.

Or was it at her dad's? for a microsecond there she thought she felt his… presence within the system, but that was impossible!

This time the entered an outdoor area, and she soon recognized the ground they walked on as what was probably a branch of the World Tree. They reached the world tree! They were almost there!

As her papa looked around and then upwards he started talking.

"There is no grand city here. Some grand quest. Everything was a lie.

"I won't let whoever responsible get away with this!"

While it was not a very strongly expressed, Yui recognized the anger in her father's words. She tugged on his hand to get him to refocus on what was really important. Her Mama!

His next words showed he got it.

"Gotta save Asuna first."

She nodded and then so did he.

As they ran on the branch that was as thick as a sidewalk, they soon saw their goal a giant golden birdcage, with a humanoid figure inside.

* * *

Asuna found herself waking to a strange call.

"…Mama."

It sounded just like Yui's voice.

She turned just as the call was repeated.

"Mommy!"

There, on the other side of the bars denying her freedom, stood Yui, just like she looked in SAO.

And beside her…

While the hair was wrong and spiky, and the ears an elfin sharpness, she recognized him immediately, and not just because of his completely black clothing-was…

_'Is it really you?'_

The little girl placed a hand on bars and as they disappeared into dust which soon scattered, ran towards her, calling for her again as Asuna felt tears of happiness in her eyes.

"Yui-chan!" she exclaimed, and ran forward and hugged the little girl.

"Mommy!" Yui-chan exclaimed.

"Mama! Mama!"

_This…this is real happiness. Not what that…creature was trying to accomplish.'_

As the footsteps of the other visitor sounded, she turned from the treasure in her hands to the precious person approaching.

She stared at him for some time, trying to burn his image into her mind, to tell her heart that it was about to be over, before wiping the tears from he cheeks and calling her black angel.

"Kirito-kun."

"Asuna."

As he got close and they hugged, and as Asuna closed her eyes, she felt as if some inner voice, inner instinct was guiding her to give a big kiss to the lips of the hero that came to save his lady, and when he put his forehead to hers instead, a bigger part then she would ever admit to anyone was disappointed.

"I'm sorry I was so late…" he quietly said.

"No, I knew… that you would come. That you would find a way to find and help me get free."

"Now, let's go home."

She nodded and said "Yeah", and privately hoped that if this was a dream, she will have the luxury to enjoy it just a little bit longer, before His return.

"Yui, can you log Asuna out?"

The former Mental Health Program shook her head to negative, and replied.

"No, mommy's status is locked down by complicated codes. We'll need a system console to dispel them."

That roused her attention at once.

"I think I saw one in the lab!"

It was at that moment that Kirito-kun turned and gripped tightly on his oversized as usual sword.

* * *

Kirito suddenly felt something wrong. He turned to see the source of the danger, used to trusting his instincts from the two years as a Clearer and a solo one, hands on his sword, when it happened.

At that moment there suddenly appeared a strange pull, as if gravity got much stronger suddenly.

Soon the floor beneath them disappeared and the three found themselves standing on some invisible platform, all around them black, with no decipherable depth.

"Mommy, mommy, something bad is coming!" Yui said, panicking, as she held on to Asuna. And then…she disappeared.

Kirito tried to grab asuna's hand, as they reached to each other, and he called her name, but soon she fell to the strange gravity pulling her downward, unable to rise, and he himself barely avoided her fate, leaning on his elbows with all his strength.

"My, what a surprise…I didn't expect to see a cockroach in my little bird's cage."

The two recognized the voice immediately.

"You're… Sugou?"

And indeed, it was he, in the avatar of a green robed alf, with blond hair, large green wings and a crown on his head.

The man smirked in a nasty way.

"I'd prefer you not to use that name in this world. Call me His Highness, Fairy King Oberon!"

The last part was called with emphasize, and the man stepped on the struggling Spriggan as he said it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it was not as obvious, Kirito's Avatar is his GGO avatar with a black light devouring shadow in a very certain, familiar shape behind it.


	21. Hero

"Well? You can't move, can you? This is Gravity magic, coming out in the next patch. Maybe it's a little overpowered?"

As Sugou's foot put pressure on the black haired youth's head, he heard asuna call behind him.

"Stop it! Stop it, you coward!"

The man showed no sign to have heard her, but he did remove his foot, and kneeled near the downed black swordsman, as he asked him.

"That said, Kirigaya-kun… Or do you prefer Kirito-kun? How did you get here? I saw a strange program running. "

"I flew with those wings… "

Spriggan wings appeared on his back.

"It doesn't matter." Sugou said, twirling a sword in his hand, "I can just ask your mind directly".

"What?"

"You didn't really think that I set this entire thing up for fun, did you? Three hundred former SAO players… Thanks to their cooperation, the fundamental technology for emotion and thought control is already eighty percent complete. I'll achive what no one has ever done, control of the human soul! The power of a god! And soon, this power will be mine! Three cheers for virtual reality! Hehehehe hahahahhaha."

"Sugou-" "You will never get away with that!" the two downed SAO veterans completed each other's sentence.

"And is going to stop me? there is no god in virtual reality, except for me! Now, before I begin altering your souls, let's have a fun party!"

With a click of his fingers, from somewhere withing the all-encompassing blackness around them, chains appeared, and dropped near Asuna. Sugou then crouched, and locked their monocles into her arms. He then turned towards Kirito with a creepy smirk, and with a finger pointing upwards, the chains started rising, holding Asuna upright.

As he called, a gravitic pulse tugged her downward.

"Great! I love it! NPC women can't make that face…"

_'NPC women? Did he just insinuate that he… 'forced' NPC women in the VR?'_

As he sniffed at Asuna's hair, praising its smell and confessed to replicating her scent from the real world, Kirito felt his creepiness meter spike.

Kirito couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop it. Sugou…"

_'just a little push.'_

With great effort he raised himself to a crouch, and Sugou turned his attention back on him.

_'Away from Asuna, turn away from Asuna.'_

"My, my… You need to stay on the ground… writhing!"

With the last word shouted, the unhindered Sugou kicked his would be challenger in the face. And as Kirito dropped again, a sword stabbed into his lower back.

"Kirito-kun!"

"System command, pain absorber. Change pain absorber from level 10 to level 8. Kirito felt the sword he was run through with moving, and a pain short through him, greater than before.

He was too surprised to try holding back the scream.

As he heard Asuna struggle and call for him, the grinning bastard spoke.

"I'l gradually let the pain increase, so you have something to look forward to. Of course, below level 3, it will start to affect your physical body."

With those parting words, Kirito was forced to watch, as the pain increased, as The Bastard walked to Asuna, and started touching her, laughing.

"Stop it, Sugou…"

"I'm okay, Kirito-kun. This won't hurt me."

The laughing would be king of this world laughed.

"That's what I hoped you'd say… how long will you maintain your pride? Thirty minutes? An hour? Try to hold on it as long as you can!"

Kirito heard a fabric tearing and Asuna's surprised cry.

Soon he found a ribbon-her ribbon, from her dress, if that piece of clothing, more suited to sleeping in and looking like a negligee, drop near his face.

It tore at him worse than the physical pain of the sword stuck in his back.

As he tried to reach it, the ribbon broke into pixels, which soon disappeared.

And the voice of That Bastard still ringed, laughing.

"Shall I tell you what I'm thinking? Once I've had my fun here, I'll go to your hospital room, I'll play a recording of today on a big monitor and we can enjoy ourselves. With your real body."

Kirito felt his heart skip a bit at the panicked cry Asuna couldn't hold back entirely.

As he heard Asuna's criy, and His Deranged laughter, as he continued to molest Asuna, Kirito couldn't take it anymore. He had to act, to call upon any power he had…

"Arrgh…"

He tried to reach for her, for Asuna, for anything he could.

_'Is that the punishment for my arrogance? For thinking I was the game's strongest hero? That I could save Asuna alone?'_

'alone?'

_'Even though… I have no power at all…'_

'No power? Then what am I, Sushi?'

_'wha…?'_

'Did you forget so soon? You have awakened? You are no longer a sleeper confined by the observed reality. Your will is stronger! You beat Kayaba-went against his very Game System, fought and struck and stood victorious when you should have died! There are greater wonders out there…'

_A Majestic beauty, a princess from ancient era of Japan, unrivaled even today, and under the archaic tones a familiarity. The sunset on the beach on the 24_ _th_ _floor in Aincard…_

'And greater monsters…'

_Soldiers shooting at him in a back alley. The Shark like monstrosity of teeth and claws, where a moment before was a friend. Tearing through armed soldiers like he did at Asuna's cooking._

'Kayaba was a grander foe, and we defeated him.'

_A fight against a master Tank. These last moments on a floating platform, just the three of them, when Heathcliff took his real form of Kayaba in a lab coat._

Kirito closed his eyes, and for a moment he found himself face to face with the familiar feminine mirror image of himself.

"This is not how it usually goes, but you really shouldn't have forgotten your new power."

"Will you stand with me?" he asked.

She nodded her agreement, and a growl sounded from above them.

That was enough.

* * *

For a moment He though he heard a familiar voice, his own and yet feminine…

'Stand up, Kirito-kun!'

As more tearing sounds came from the direction of Asuna, Kirito found his body lightening, and with difficulty, standing up, just as he willed it to.

Soon the gravity field disappeared.

As he stood, he pulled the sword from his back and dropped it into the floor.

"I guess some odd bugs are still left."

And was about to strike the black knight with a fist.

Only this time the strike was caught, as a black gloved hand grabbed at his wrist.

Kirito felt System around him, there was no other words to describe the sudden connection he had to it, even without any visible console. He knew, that his commands will be received, his will be done.

And so he commanded.

"System command. Enable administrator privileges. Set ID Oberon to level 1."

"Your ID outranks mine? That's impossible! I am the ruler! The creator! King of this world. It's God!"

"No, you're not! You stole this world… and its people. You're a king of thieves. Alone upon a stolen throne!"

"You stupid kid… How dare you talk to me like that?! System command Object ID generate Excalibur! Listen to me! You piece of crap!"

The system did not listen to him.

"Those… Those are God's orders!"

Kirito paid him less mind, as he addressed Asuna.

"Just wait a little, longer, Okay? This won't last long."

She nodded a tiny bit, undressed with most of her clothing torn of as it was and Kirito would have reddened, if not for the distracting sound of the chains holding her.

"System command. Generate object ID Excalibur!"

At his words a beautiful sword appeared from thin air in a stream of pixels in front of him, and he took its hilt.

"So, a single command its all it takes to summon a legendary weapon?"

He then threw it towards the shocked would be king and God of this virtual world.

He then flipped the sword on the ground-his own sword and the one he was stabbed in the back moments before with his foot, and as it flew, caught it with his right hand.

"It's time to finish this fight, between the king of thieves and the gilded hero. System command, set pain absorber to level 0."

"W-what?"

"Don't run away. He never did, no matter what happened! Not Kayaba Akihiko!"

As the Black Swordsman shouted that last sentence, he saw something snap within the gaze of his enemy.

"K-kayaba… Kayaba! I see…He was always in the way! Thinking he knew everything! Taking everything I wanted!"

His voice turned hysteric at that point.

Still Kirito called him to their fight.

Parrying every single strike of 'Oberon' was easy and when he nicked the cheek of the would be god of this world, the man cried.

"It hurts!"

"Painful, isn't it?" Kirito calmly asked.

But you've hurt Asuna… Far more!

And his next strike cut the arm holding the legendary sword at the elbow. The cut glowing red a moment, before the arm disappeared, and the best sword in the game fell to the floor.

As sugou held his stump, yelling in pain about his hand, kirito got within arm distance unopposed, and with a swift strike, bisected him at the belt line.

As the man fell, his lower half gone in pixels, the boy approached him, and pulled at his hair.

After staring at the sobbing face of that…man… The emotionless mask of Kirito turned into rage, as he tossed the upper half Oberon upwards, with his sword poised as its landing spot, and the 'King' screamed, until the raised blade pierced his head through the face in a shower of virtual blood that disappeared immediately, before that last remain poofed out of existence as well.

The beater of no longer only SAO swung his greatsword once, twice, and then cut at the chains holding the girl he loved, dropping the sword afterwards to hold her.

He hugged her tightly, before crying into her shoulder.

"Let's now hurry home, before He returns?"

Surprised, kirito turned to look at her face.

"Sugou is unlikely to return."

There was panic in her face when Asuna shook her head, making her look more scared then in the confrontation with her would be Fiancé…

"Not Sugou, There was another… Creature… I don't want to meet. Let's hurry please."

"Okay."

With a slight projection of will, Kirito had a menu of locked players appear.

"It's probably night at home, but I will go to your room soon."

"I'll be waiting. You're the first person I want to see. It's finally over, isn't it? We can finally return to the real world."

Kirito logged out all players and GM's from the game.

The two held to each other with all their strength, until both disappeared from the Virtual world of ALO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly transcribed from the Anime episode 24, with little change, but it was needed in that way for what is to come-and this story is not nearly over.
> 
> Soon the focus will go into the other half of the crossover.


	22. Race to the Princess

He was about to swing his sword, he was close, so close. He was about to defeat the last obstacle on his way an-

"Log Out initiated, have a nice day."

Clawed hands removed the helm from his head, as he opened his eyes.

"What happened?"

"Server wide log out-maybe server update or maintenance? Or just refresh?"

"It seemed too sudden."

"Maybe something popped up all of a sudden-I don't know! You weren't in there for the game anyway, Hideo!" the other raised his voice, impatient.

"Yeah, yeah… didn't find much anyway."

"There better be SOME progress soon… You get to play that VR to find what the Primogen wants, not for fun-he will be displeased with failure. Particularly after your speech that you're the best gamer among the Nosferatu.

"Why the rumor is that the Primogen himself got orders from high to investigate this 'ALO'. "

"Maybe if I had something more… A black clad expert swordsman is not a narrow enough description." Hideo retorted, frowning.

"You're just pissed that your time on the virtual 'sun' got cut off- with the orders to halt further purchase of these 'AmuSpheres' by our clan, you are one of those who got the rare chance to go in among people without anyone spitting at your ugly mug or screaming. You should show your thanks by fulfilling that task dutifully and with all your might first. You better not be too late."

* * *

Ryotaro tried to meditate to pass the time, check around the room for something to pass the time (the computer seemed to be old parts from multiple computers put together, and working better then in their original configurations.

Around were old books about computers.

More examination and exploration gave no hint about Kirito's 'private stash'. The kid must've hidden it too well, or his parents cleaned it away in the last two years.

Nothing that looked connected to the Hidden World of Darkness, danger of any kind, or anything potentially embarrassing.

The couple times the boy's mother called, he gave excuses to keep her away from the room-she wouldn't take well to seeing her son with the deathtrap on his head again.

Kirito's sister seemed conspicuously absent.

Again, he felt something strange for a moment, but when he tried to concentrate and divine its origin… nothing.

He glanced back at his prone friend.

"I know you will find her. Best of luck."

The bored Garou tried to pass the time, and scout for danger nearby, until a noise alerted him to a presence inside the room.

"You're back!" he exclaimed, as Kirito hastily removed the NerveGear without any sign of harm (much to his relief).

It took the younger boy more time than it should have, to respond, as he just looked at Klein like a deer caught in flashlight.

"… Right, I forgot about you. I-"

"Yes, you did. Now what happened?"

"Asuna-I found her-she is back-I need to get to the hospital as fast as I can- before awake-"

"Wait, wait, hold on. You found Asuna?" when kazuto just nodded silently, Klein asked more, half disbelieving. "And She is about to awake?" another nod, before the blackhaired youth got up, and hurried out of the room.

Klein just chased after him. _'Just like old times, when you run to save the day, and I'm right behind, to save you.'_

"Hey, wait, you don't need a bike, I got my car parked just outside-I'll drive you to Asuna, it's faster anyway."

* * *

When Sugou Nobuyuki started it all it seemed like the perfect setup- He was about to marry the beautiful daughter of the CEO of RETCO (thus getting an in into inheriting that company), niece to the an important technocrat (an in into that circle as well, and its unique agents), his hated rival know-it-all Kayaba was found dead, and, more importantly, dishonored due to the whole SAO incident.

And he was about to get even more rich and powerful, after the completion of his project on the SAO survivors he commandeered. With Asuna a proper Titania and deferential queen to the new kingdom he would make in japan.

But no! That damned boy just had to interfere! Sugou disliked him from the start-sniffing after HIS Asuna! Somehow none of the assassins he sent at him returned not even the special 'security' team that was directly under the RETCO head of security- who was hanpicked by his future uncle in law, and even more peculiar, the boy seemed truly ignorant of it.

And suddenly, just as it was about to reach it's finish, just as that unpleasant Fea was close to finishing the task Sugou assigned him (And the brilliant researcher made note to punish him for his impudence after his ascension), Asuna, of all people, cancelled his research program, costing him time and forcing him to start over.

Then THAT BOY somehow got into his secret lab! And just as he was about to punish, to finally crush the upstart, he somehow arisen, threw the hated name of that rival, Kayaba at him, and after canceling the pain absorber, dared to stand against him-against Sugou! Mocked him with the Excalibur sword, and then-

' _No, it doesn't matter, I'll show him, I will show them all!'_

With hands still shaking from the memories, and the phantom pain, he hurried to his car, cellphone ordering another group from the company 'special security' to accompany him-before receiving a denial-apparently Yuuki Byakuya-sama ordered them to ignore his orders, 'due to suspicion'… how dare he, even if that one lost interest in his program, he still had the American contact he was to meet today –to whom he intended to sell it as well.

Still maybe the orders had yet to reach all the way down, even if the more 'exotic' muscle was now beyond his reach.

As he got to the parking lot, he called toe local security guard. "You there, I need you to come with me at once!"

"Sir, I'm on shift here-"

"Do you know who I am?! I am Nobuyuki Sugou! The future son in law of the CEO, Do you really want to get fired!"

"N-no sir! I'll just radio so they sent a replacement here!"

"Radio them to come and help me-that's more important! And tell them to hurry if they want to keep the job."

' _Finally, someone starts to show me an inkling of the respect I deserve!'_

Ordering the minions into the car, Sugou gritted his teeth as he drove as fast as he could to the hospital-to Asuna. To get there before the brat.

He then dialed another number on his cellphone.

" _Lambda team."_

"This is Nobuyuki, a short, black-haired boy is about the reach your location-subject identified previously as Kirigaya, detain him on sight, I repeat, detain him on sight. Use whatever means you can- I authorize free action!"

If the man on the other side had any reaction to these orders, it was undetectable, as he replied without hesitation.

" _Acknowledged"_

Satisfied with that, Sugou soon reached the hospital parking, and drove into the closest free spot.

"you all, with me!"

Ignoring the security personal and what irrelevant replies they may have, he exited the car, and ran into the lobby, ignoring the clerk greeting him and chasing the lift area. "Hurry, you damn lift!"

As soon as a lift opened he pushed inside and didn't let anyone else enter, until all his men did, whereupon he pushed the 'close door' button and the appropriate floor.

As soon as they reached the floor, he exited and ran to Asuna, soon to be his Titania, the bride to his GOD OBERON.

"Stand guard outside the door, don't let ANYONE enter, and DON'T come in unless I call you!"

He then hurried inside, to finally great his –

He didn't have time for the strange short blonde girl that was sitting there, took out a knife and pounced on her.

' _this should buy me some time. wh -'_

Only to have a man he was sure wasn't there before, grab his arm with an iron grip.

"Are you the one responsible for this?" the child asked, not turning its gaze from the still sleeping figure.

"And who the hell are YOU? Now let me go!" he yelled at the man holding him, who, on a deeper glance was shown to be a westerner in a suit. Wearing glasses indoor, at night, for some reason.

Only then did the girl turned to look at him.

"Are YOU the one responsible for this?" this time there was something strange in her voice, something he found himself unable to ignore.

"yes." He found himself revealing.

The girl clenched her hand into a fist, but that was the only signal that she heard him. She ordere again.

"Tell me."

He did.

* * *

As soon as they reached their destination, kirito hopped out of the car, anxiety and worry eating at him.

"Hold down, hero, your princess can wait for a moment, let me park properly and catch up to you!"

Kazuto was about to retort, when his instincts urged him of danger, turning around, he spotted men trying to surround him, wearing what could've been tactical gear under baggy clothes.

"kirigaya-san, you are to be detained! Stop and surrender at once."

"Detained? By who?"

"Stop and surrender at once!"

"They're not cops, Kirito! I'll take care of them. You push on and reach Asuna!" Klein exclaimed, pouncing on one of them, as both dropped to the ground, as he diverted the attention of others on himself.

' _Just like in SAO, when I'm outnumbered you come to help me, Klein.'_

Unaware of the grateful smile on his face, Kirito pressed on, running through men trying to stop him. A glance backwards revealed Ryotaro just lending a knockout punch on another one, and turning to the others. The Black Swordsman even winced in sympathy at it.

When he ran past the lobby, he yelled. "Call the police-this is important!" and running to the elevator. After a glance as it has yet to be available and a thought, he took the stairs, running as fast as he could, until, breathless, he finally reached the floor.

Pushing the door from the stairway while trying to catch his breath, he jogged towards Asuna, instincts from Aincrad guiding to preserve some of his remaining strength, lest there be need for it inside.

Upon entering, he found two familiar figures, and the sight of both together, and especially at their current location surprised him.

"Argo?"

"You were a little late, Kii-bou, but you still have a chance to wake your sleeping princess with a kiss. I will take care of the trash here, in the meantime.

A second look showed that the other with her, Sugou, wearing a suit and overcoat, and who was beaten up, with bulging veins near the eye he stabbed him through, inside ALO, and bruises all over his face, holding his stomach in pain. Whimpering, and not daring make eye contact with either of them.

"Hey, Kirit-o…" Klein started, as he entered soon, _'too soon, did he really finish them all, and so fast?'_

Kazuto did not miss the way the tone, and words, died as his best friend spotted the rat. The smile that was half forming on the would be samurai was erased, face turning neutral.

Kirito did not remember Argo and Klein ever being so cold to each other. And briefly wondered just what he missed.

But it was not important now. "We will take our leave, and let you greet you damsel, goof luck, Kii-bou. She winked at that and with one arm at the entrepreneur that flinched at her touch, and another attempting to grab Klein, and aborting after a look from him, left. Ryotaro following her after a glance into the room.

Kirigaya Kazuto then turned to look at Asuna, as pretty as always, with angelic expression as she was in her sleep, and gently removed the NerveGear from her head. A panicked glance at the monitors confirmed her still alive-the battery didn't cook her brain.

He really did it!

Kirito took another glance at his beloved, and with trembling heart and shaky hands, lowered himself to her, whispering "Asuna."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus the fairy dance arc is almost done. next chapter will be its conclusion. 
> 
> What do you think? Please review! It motivates me to write more and update more often.


	23. Sprung Trap

Without Kirito around, Klein could stop holding back against the aggressors as much, and even added the tricks he learned from different spirits. The kind of things that would have counted as 'magic' in a fantasy game, though most would be cantrips or first level according to a DnD rulebook he glimpsed some time before SAO…

The battle turned quickly at that point.

While he noticed that they didn't seem normal, at all, Ryotaro had no clue as to what his current opponents were. The lack of reaction to a spirit trick resembling telekinesis confirmed their familiarity with the World of Darkness. Or an acute mental influence. He suspected at that point even delirium won't have full effect on them, not that he was willing to try-this was a hospital. Besides, he was sure he could handle them without it, and wanted an ace in his sleeve.

He was soon proven correct, as his foes ended on the floor and not in shape to continue fighting (even if some may have broken bones).

' _Now to catch up with Kirito, hopefully there aren't more between us and Asuna.'_

Still this seemed somehow too easy, for an opponent that could affect hundreds of SAO players.

" _Hello, Harry? It's Ryotaro, I'm at the Hospital…"_

* * *

It all went from bad to worse!

As he entered the room of Asuna, his future Titania. As a witness was already there, and as if to spite him, the strange girl was not alone, as he discovered when a man- obviously a bodyguard by second glance, interrupted his attempt to get rid of the pesky interloper- he needed to hurry.

The girl then glared at him, and at a commanding voice he found himself spilling to her things he had no intention to. About how he was monitoring the SAO servers for RETCO, and got his hands on some of the player accounts there, before they were logged out. How he intended to keep the prisoners while experimenting on them. About his research.

The little witch had a power! As he suddenly realized the unnatural influence the little freak had over him, Sugou struggled to redirect the revelations he was forced to make, from the contacts he had, a task he figured possible due to the stupid girl not asking about them.

Oh how he will enjoy having the Technocracy deal with this little hedge witch later, when he got out. They tended to crack hard on those they called 'deviants'. Maybe they will let him watch, or even help break the little-

And then the Gaijin Gorila in a tux punched him in the gut. Further thought, and breath, was halted.

"Roughen him up a little; he shouldn't have laid his hands on Aa-chan. "

The words were said in a cold, ruthless tone unsuited to the childish figure that gave the order.

Nevertheless, it was followed with no hesitation.

The man gave no sign of hearing it, but punched Sugou again, in the face.

She interrupted the next swing. "Make sure not to leave too blatant marks, and to keep him able to walk by himself, and confess to the cops."

The foreigner barbarian nodded, finally showing a visible response, and proceeded to fulfill the order.

"S-thop! I.. ow, I will pay you, double… Triple! Triple what she pays! Ouch!"

* * *

The ancient Kindred Elder that has recently taken to enjoying the name 'Argo' intended to merely visit her friend-Asuna was Kind and bright and the first person the millennia old vampiress could act as a girl her apparent, eternal, age-as she was when she was mortal and her name was not 'Argo'. A socializing among girls, with none of the politicking inevitable among kindred in general and Ventrue in particular, especially as old as her.

It brought ancient memories to mind, some cherished friends and whispers of a mortal family, all but the hints of siluettes and voices forgotten, lost to time and the trauma of the newly embraced, made more difficult by circumstances of the time.

The life of a young daughter to a noble house and that of a successful merchant house were experiences well known to her, and Asuna struck on that familiarity as well.

And she had such fun teasing Kirito and his girlfriend.

Due to the attacker of the still sleeping Players at large, with already few attacks launched against them, She took a couple of discreet servants with her-namely the Ventrue that was the steward for her SAO associated interests, sworn to secrecy and mentally bound to it besides, and her newest ghoul-the captured hedge wizard.

While he was well programmed to keep from revealing information, and made loyal to his previous masters, she was skilled at the Domination Discipline, and though it took some work, her skill, as well as the addictive power of her Vitae-her blood.

She fed him once, partially to heal the marks left by her…displeasure of his actions, and it built an addiction, as well as adoration within him, that made his breaking swifter.

And the ability to teleport another was a very useful skill to have on one of her minions. It was what allowed her to set an ambush nearby, as he, and the American kindred that accompanied her hid in a nearby building, with a the window of AA-chan's room in line of sight, and therefore teleport, as argo entered the hospital alone.

"Sorry, Aa-chan, for not visiting the way I should have." The nasal tone and accent were added as an afterthought. It was Argo, the info broker and a fellow young girl that was talking, not the ageless kindred. Despite being both.

"Kiri-bou is on the way, and I've made sure that reinforcements will follow him. Couldn't let him be reckless alone. We will get you out as well. Just hold on a bit.

"You know, Klein was quite the surprise In Real Life, but the bandana head samurai wannabe been making good on watching the back of our Black Swordsman, while you can't.

I'm no hero here, in the cold dark world that is our reality, despite my action in Aincrad, but Kirito really is. Who knows, maybe he will actually make the nights less brutal. He got a furball working with my kind, without even knowing it. Maybe this is a sing for a brighter future.

"Maybe he will restore some hope to this unbeating heart."

The silence stretched for some time before interrupting via an opening door.

As Argo turned, she saw a half crazed figure that she recognized as one Nobuyuki Sugou, from RETCO, and a protégé of the Yuuki family from her research of Asuna's background.

He seemed as surprised to find him, as she was by his interruption, though she mentally kicked herself for not paying attention to surroundings and letting herself be surprised so.

He then smirked, not entirely sane, and drew a knife.

' _And what do you expect to do with this, fool?'_

Whatever it was, she was spared from the tedium of having to learn, as it sprang the ambush, and she didn't even need to demonstrate on him the fate of countless would be Hunters that sought her harm across the centuries.

The light use of Dominate on his mind gave her answers she has been looking for. As well as some she did not think to seek.

She learned that he was the one to trap Asuna, and others. Organized the magical enforcement of their comas, that he experimented on their minds, mapping for better control program-which was his end goal. A virtual mental control program.

He sought to make a brainwashing machine out of the Virtual Reality and NerveGear.

When he mentioned Kirito, she had him quickly summarize on that part, and learning that the Clearer had defeated him, and there was probably a race to Asuna now, glanced at her servant, who opened the door, and surprised a few 'guards' who stood there.

She dulled Sugou mind into not noticing the man bringing them inside to be teleported away, to be dealt with, at her convenience. It didn't require much dulling.

The more she learned the angrier she became though.

After taking the disk containing the only copy of his program and it's progress thus far,having commanded him to give it to her as he revealed his intend to maim, maybe kill kirito and escape with asuna, using it to buy a new life, she had him roughen up. She didn't want to touch the scum herself.

Soon into the punishing of the Villain, the hero arrived, breathing hard.

The mutt was on his heels.

The Vampiress wanted to give the hero the privacy for his reunion with his Princess, and their inevitable kiss.

She also wanted an update from the fleabag on how it went on his end of things.

What he learned, what he knew, and if he discovered the end goal in her pocket, on a disk. She did not want the knowledge of that program to spread, and wanted to know just how much blood will need to be spilt over it. And whose.

* * *

"Asuna, wake up! Asuna! It's Kirito! Asuna! "

He gently nudged at her, and then tried to shake her, still no response.

He tried more, urgency sparking again within him, to no avail.

After more attempts, he finally tried what Argo told him to. He lowered his lips to hers, and kissed her.

At that moment she glowed in a golden hue, and kirito felt pleasant, soothing warmth from her presence.

He could have sworn he heard her whisper back-"Kirito-kun".

Then the glow grew brighter, and the surprised boy took a step back, as it swallowed her whole, and just as it seemed as if she was starting to open her eyes, it lit brightly the whole room, and in a strange sound 'whoosh', it disappeared, taking his beloved with it, leaving an empty bed, and the NerveGear Helmet on the pillows.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is to show the events of the previous one from the POV of others, and fill some holes-sometimes what looks like a plothole is not, and merely meant to be filled later. I hoped to infuse some of the grimmer side of Classic World of Darkness into this chapter, by some of the things in Argo part, how successful was I?
> 
> Also with Asuna gone again-something that I hope was a good twist, one i intended at least five chapters ago, the fic changes gears.
> 
> Review, Comment and criticize-it keeps me motivated and encourages me to write more.


	24. The Plans of Mice and Men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this chapter has a brutally violent, and a violently brutal, scene at the end. That scene is about Sugou Nobuyuki diying in a horrible way, and CAN be skipped and is more of a tying ofa loose end then integral part of future plot.

"This way." The policeman guided him towards a cell.

"Don't touch me!" he snapped. _'How dare you touch me! How dare you look at me with such contempt! I will not forget this slight! Once im free-I will deal with 'kirito-kun' and Asuna, the freak girl and you too! Stupid kids! Stupid cops! You all will regret crossing me!'_

"I demand a phone call."

They nodded, though still kept processing him-taking fingerprints and photos before letting him call. Treating him like a common criminal!

"Are you going to call your lawyer?"

"You wish I were to call my lawyer!" Sugou sneered.

He called his contact instead- not the one to the main branch of the Yuuki family who represented the Technocracy here, but the one a more practical branch, from the main offices in America.

"I need your help!"

"The brat took it-but I made it, I have the data on my computers and know how to finish it again-it's all but done!"

"Ruined? The whole computer lab? Then… the program data is destroyed? I can recreate it all-I know what to do and doing it a second time won't be hard!"

"W-what do you mean don't need me! I am the one who even thought of this program! I am the one who made it possible! I am the one who –Hello? Hello?"

Stunned, Nobuyuki Sugou kept his surprised gaze on the phone, uncomprehendingly staring. "He just hung up on me-he said I was useless and hung up on me!"

When he was led to a cell, he was unresisting.

* * *

Yuma was in the shower when her phone rang.

As droplets of water fell down her heavily muscular body, accentuating her Amazonian build, her firm, hard musculature, in what might have been called erotic fashion; she paused, and closed her eyes.

She felt a change. Not in the shower, or in the house, not within herself…

But somewhere, something changed, and won't be the same anymore.

Yuma, the Same-Bito, one of the asian weresharks, and commoner of the Beast Courts of the east, wondered as to the fury of the coming storm.

The call she did manage to answer as she exited her shower, informed her of news that momentarily stunned her.

Her Grandpa was awake.

She closed her eyes, and for an inordinate amount of time, basked in the sheer relief she felt, tears of happiness falling down her cheeks.

She loved her human grandfather.

She owed Kirito.

Another call was made, and then she sent her eel spirits, even as she was hastily changing for the hospital. She wanted to visit Grandpa after finishing dealing with that last issue.

_'It would be great if Kirito will be there too-maybe he will agree to go fishing with me? I'l need to buy a cute bikini for it, though…'_

She then wondered if he saw through the Veil yet.

* * *

The Yuuki clan head, brother of Yuuki Shouzo, had been frowning more and more, as he had been debriefed about the orders Sugou have been giving to HIS men, losing HIS assets, and even ordering a few of his deniable black ops units into what turned to be their doom. Causing unrest and agitation among the workforce with his demands, and with the Anomaly populations with his unthinking aggression. There was even report of a deal Nobuyuki did with a Creature of the umbra… one involving his own niece no less!

"Pass to everyone-Nobuyuki Sugou is no longer part of our organization and as such may no longer give any orders, nor is he eligible to our protection or services. He is also fired from his position at RETCO. What a mess…"

But now, he needed to wrap it all up, deal with those loose ends.

* * *

A tall, Caucasian man wearing black suit, with black gloves, looked from the inside of a car parked at the end of the street, at a hospital, where battle involving anomalies just commenced. Listening to his orders on the phone, as his debrief was conducted.

"Understood. I will recover the program and clean the mess. What about Nobuyuki?"

"Yes, sir."

"And the test subjects and survivors, sir?"

The next instruction was long.

* * *

In the Deep Dreaming, a true Fairy, a lord of the Seelie court, worked on a desperate plan that, if successful, could just be the salvation so needed.

_'What a foolish man, that Sugou be… as if he could ever come even close to the grand majesty and magnificence of King Oberon! But you… The Queen he chose, you just might be worthy… '_

"Nothing like a bit of fairy tales to banish some banality out of mortal life, hahahahahahahaha…."

He laughed maliciously at his own clever joke.

Yes…this would be his masterpiece.

The prone figure he worked on, was unresponsive, as it lay sleeping, within an encompassing transparent golden cocoon of power. Its mind, body and soul under the effects of Fae magics.

* * *

An hour later, Sugou, mage and onetime ally of the technocracy, initiator of the brilliant plan to gain total control over the sleeper masses, still in his prison cell, felt the gauntlet growing thinner, as someone pushed through to enter.

"I knew you wouldn't just leave me here to rot!", He started, his mind calculating best arguments to have the newcomer help him escape and find his Asuna, only as he turned to get a better look, all thought of manipulating was forgotten. " I-wh-what are you! Guards! Help! Monster! Monster! Somebody help me! Help!"

What appeared in the real world inside his cell was not an agent, as he thought, but a monster right out of nightmares and dreams of too much pizza…

It was ten foot tall and bipedal horror, an unholy fusion of man and shark, with a mouth like a cavern, its teeth stalactites and stalagmites of death, and its black, soulless eyes holding naught but bottomless pits of hunger.

The Sharklike monster circled him, in an ever shrinking radius, its shark head always towards Sugou, whose ceaseless shouts grown more frantic, but were ignored.

Once the monster got close enough, it bit his left arm off, in a sprey of blood and scream. It then circled again, just like the animal it resembled, before his other arm bitten off, too. Next circle had a clawed had raked his chest, causing him to fall, and only then, The hoarse Sugou, rapidly bleeding to death, with his ribs broken, was engulfed by the enormous maw, and bitten in half-the swallowed upper part still screaming from inside the beast.


	25. Often Go Awry

As per command from the Yuuki Clan head, their forces were on standby, ready to face the result of Noboyuki's failure. Or so they thought.

They would not know that their traditional enemy prepared to attack them. That the reinforcements sent to the hospital, to clear it of all anomalies, will not return either. They would not know that it was to be only the start.

* * *

At the shrill yell of denial coming from the room where Asuna and Kirito were, Ryotaro Tsuboi, Klein to his SAO friends, turned to the bloodsucking parasite that was Argo (and with the rates on her info in that game, he should have figured her for the parasitic monster that she was in RL), and they shared a look.

Then both hurried to the room, and he opened the door, bracing for violence.

His buddy Kirito was leaning on an empty bed, crying, as he looked around at the nosie of the opening door, something wild and not entirely sane in his eyes.

"She's gone…" the boy started mumbling. "She was here a moment ago, and then she just disappeared, like a midsummer dream... " he looked at Klein with a searching gaze, as tears fell on his cheeks. "She glowed and then disappeared, just like she did on that floor, when I dueled Heathclif…"

Kirito broke eye contact then, searching the bed with eyes and hands. "She was here, and now, I can't even catch the dust that corpses leave in SAO… She can't be gone! Asuna just can't be gone!"

"Kii-bou-" Argo started uncertain-and wild eyes refocused on her mid-search.

The black swordsman was steal very much malnourished and weak, having awoken from the DeathGame himself too recently, but one wouldn't have guessed, from the speed at which he was suddenly facing the girl, holding her with all the strength he still had, and shaking her. "Where is she? Do you know Argo? Where is Asuna? Where did she gone to?" Kirito desperately asked, his voice rising with every question, ending in a shout.

The vamp tried her eye hypnosis trick on the boy, but it didn't catch this time, as the Clearer of SAO dropped his hold on her as if burned, instead of succumbing to it, to the surprise of both the werewolf and the vampire.

The boy recoiled from the girl he used to call friend for what felt like so long, and, exhausted by the mad dash to Asuna and the events of the night, no longer supported by Adrenalin, The Hero of Aincrad couldn't stand anymore, and fell to his knees, repeating Asuna's name, calling for her. Each time quieter then the previous.

* * *

Harry One (and it was still weird to be called by any other name, after the two years in SAO), a proud member of Klein's guild, looked decidedly less charming then he used to, covered in blood as he was. Some of it was even his.

_'Shit, just what mess did you lead us thistime, following the back of kirito, 'fearless leader'?'_

Not that he would have refused, had he known what he would find, on his way. The truck may have been disguised as civilian, but the smell of oil and gunpowder-and most importantly, blood-was prominent warning about the presence of armed troops inside. Them opening fire on sight at him was clear declaration of intent. Even if he was hiding himself supernaturally, about to reach the hospital.

Still, with the lives of both the hero who freed them, and three hundred fellow Players of Aincrad, he couldn't do anything else. It was what they all did, every day, for the last two years, after all.

He may have preferred to handle this armed ambush a bit differently, but he wast where he wanted to be, covering his packmate-er… guildmate, and other comrades.

* * *

The woman who was once called Yulier, in the DeathGame of SAO, found herself anguishing over her current situation, as she observed a werewolf tear through an armed hit squad. And so close to the hospital where most, if not all, of the remaining three hundred SAO players that still didn't wake, were tended to.

_'I know that I promised to call you, Thinker dearest, but we shouldn't have trusted them monsters! I knew they were up to no good! I hope you will come to understand it, my love.'_

With those last thoughts, she called the next number.

"Get the team ready, code red, I repeat, code red, we meet at the hospital, expect action."

The voice on the other end barked an affirmative, and she picked her weapons and armed herself.

She wouldn't let those monsters prey on the sick in that hospital; she will protect the SAO victims, at least this once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in here, after the fight of the SAO part of the fusion ended, we start our real fight of the 'World of Darkness' part of it. Will the former comrades from the virtual reality of Kayaba turn on each other? will Kirito ever recover? Just what happened to Asuna? Find out in future chapters.
> 
> Also, no matter how much the next chapter may delay, I want to ensure that this fic is NOT abandoned NOR on hiatus.


End file.
